Phantasmagoria
by MoonGoddessKonoko
Summary: Waking dreams, eternal sleep, lovers exchanges and complex relationships. This is the world Riku Crescent lives in on Destiny Islands. When the desire to be free, to make the pain end, overcomes all others what will he do? Do you dare to wake? SoRi AxRox
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Konoko: hey guys, taking a break from the Passions Arc. DOn't worry, totally not leaving you hanging but this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone so i'm gonna work on this to keep ya busy while i put Aozora no Shita together. Let me know what you think of this one kay

Disclaimer: totally don't own it otherwise there would be hot smex in the freakin game and it would be rated m. Anyway don't own it but i do own this storyline so yeah, i'll get you if you do anything remotely stealing. Don't make me get Aros on you!

* * *

"_Say, Riku, you ever woke up in the morning with the sun shining, the birds singing beautiful melodies and the breeze coming through the window is just right? It's all surreal like you're still dreaming and then, immediately you know this day is going to be one of the worst days of your life…_

"_But you know…it's all just a dream anyway, so that bad day is just a nightmare that's going to circle back into a dream…_

"_Life is just a long weary dream…_

"_But, we can't dream forever can we, Riku?_

"_No, I guess that's a stupid question, because the world is waiting for us all to wake up…"_

"_So when do we wake up, Cloud?"_

"_I'll wake up soon…"_

"_What about me?"_

"_I dunno, you're so tired Riku, I wonder if you'll ever wake up…"_

The breeze was cool but the night air was hot and sticky showing the effects of summer on the island. Streetlamps buzzed with electricity as they beamed unnatural yellow light down onto the asphalt that was the street. Windows were dark in the asymmetrical houses that lined the lonely street. Silence was ruler of this neighborhood during the witching hours and watched over the houses deafening any sound that tried to filter through. Yet, the silence could not quell the sound of shoes steadily hitting the concrete in heavy taps. Black boots hit the ground in a metronome beat that never sped up and never broke. The shuffling of white cargo pants added a nice swooshing sound to the metronome shoes and the light clinking of a wallet chain became the chime of a long walk. A white sleeveless hoody lay open with only a white tank beneath it to protect the wearer from the elements. Deep blue eyes mimicking the sky on a clear day were glazed over in a daydream and bright seeming artificial in the fluorescent light. A round face of beautifully darkened peach skin that had greeted the sun happily everyday rocked from side to say to music that was inside the dream world of the traveler's head. This made cinnamon tainted spikes bounce and shift in the faint breeze Rose petal lips were pursed while light breath blew between the creases of soft lips making high pitched notes to a song that only he knew.

The street lights seemed to shy away from the traveler in white as he passed by the houses without a single glance, not once stealing a peek into the black windows. He knew better than to enter those houses because the lights were not on and when the lights are not on he was not welcome in that home. Yet every house on this lonely street had burned a light for him at one point whether they had realized it or not, and he knew for fact that a light would burn in each and every window again some day. It may be one or two a night, but there would be a light, just like the one he saw near the cul-de-sac at the end of the street. It was dim from normal perspective but to his sky blue orbs it was a light house beckoning him forward. Yes, this would be his target for the night. He ceased his whistling and made his way to the house that still burned a light for him. He stepped carelessly on the perfectly manicured lawn and gazed up at the large double window. He watched two silhouettes hidden by thin curtains move against each other in the lamp light. However, this was not the light in which he had sought to find; oh no. the light in which beckoned him from three blocks down was the dim light dead center of one of the silhouettes. The traveler could feel every touch and every kiss placed upon his target's body and the light brightened drawing in every small sign of affection it received to a starved soul.

The traveler smiled when the light shined its brightest before returning to a dim light almost invisible. The silhouettes stopped moving and remained still for the night giving the traveler his welcome mat. He walked up to the door of the house waving his hand slightly to unlock the doors with a small click. His foot falls were silent on the carpet and even on the stairs as he traversed through theses strangers' house. The whooshing of his pants had stopped and his wallet chain made no sound when he opened the door to the lamp lit room. A wave of his hand and the room lay in the dark of night with only the moonlight as guidance. Ignoring the heavy smell of blood and sex he walked toward the bed slowly with a serene smile on his face. His eyes fell on a sleeping blonde whose hair was plastered to his forehead from sweat and his pale cheeks were barely flushed from the activities. The scars all over once gorgeous porcelain skin made the traveler's serene smile fade to a pitying smile. He glanced at what he assumes was his targets lover, a man of long hair like liquid mercury who was putting on his clothing. It angered him a bit to know that this silver haired brute didn't even notice that tragic blonde held injuries that the eyes could not see. He didn't even notice the light going out or the labored breathing of his "lover" as he left the house content from his own pleasure.

With a shake of his head, the traveler reached over and caressed the panting blonde's face which was now contorted in pain. His peers called him unmerciful in his work, but this beautiful man was like a wounded angel and deserved his mercy. A life alone, unwanted and uncared for with only this horrible man to cling to was a far greater cruelty than anything he could put forth. With mercy in his blue eyes he placed a hand on the blonde's chest and gently as possible stopped frantic rhythm there that had once been so soothing to the traveler's ears. Mercy was given to those who deserved it. This was what he had been taught as a traveler. He felt the body stiffening and growing cold beneath his touch as lips slightly parted allowed a last breath to slide from cooling lips. The white-clad traveler stepped back away from the bed as the blonde opened his eyes slowly as if waking from a dream. He met the eyes of the traveler and smiled at him. The traveler felt his heart flutter at that smile. Like the sun rising into a cloudless sky, it warmed his blood to know that the blonde had been ready. The blonde sat up leaving his vessel upon the bed.

"Baby bear…?"

The traveler nodded innocently.

"I'm…awake now?" he asked softly.

The traveler smiled tilting his head playfully to the side. "Yes, Cloud Strife, you're finally awake."

"I didn't think you'd ever come for me…Sora."

Sora smiled gently. "I told you; the day that I woke I would come and take you with me, brother."

* * *

**Phantasmagoria**

Meeting

* * *

Riku watched distantly as yet another member of the Strife family was laid to rest in the ground. That made two in less than three years. The doctors had explained that he had died of heart problems. It was an illness that had been around on the island for many hundreds of years called Shallow Sleep. It was a very unique disease that deteriorated the ability to stay awake. It attacks the brain sending false messages of fatigue to the body. This causes the carrier to fall into random bouts of sleep like narcolepsy and cause the person to dream the strangest things. Eventually, the carrier would stop eating and drinking just to sleep until it deteriorated the muscles and even the heart which was the case of Cloud Strife. Or they would fall into a near vegetative state in which they could not speak or move before slipping into eternal sleep as was the case with Sora Strife. It was a fifty-fifty chance of catching it. Either you were immune or you were not and scientist still couldn't find a cure or what made some immune to it. Hell, they didn't even know what caused it. Some people fought it hard, like Cloud had before his little brother died of it two years before. Then slowly it seemed the blonde had begun to give up and then this… 

Riku knew that Shallow Sleep was not the only reason he died. As much as Riku cared about his eldest brother, he knew him to be cruel and uncaring when it came to Cloud. The blond had always been kind to Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo and he but there was a pain his eyes that shown every time Sephiroth came around to pull him away from them. He stole a glance at the mock sentiments Sephiroth gave to Cloud's remaining family, the youngest brother and final Strife, Roxas, who had lost his twin merely two years ago and Zack, the cousin whom they had all been living with. It was cruel to stand there and try to give condolences to a seventeen year old who had went to wake his brother for breakfast only to find him dead. Still, as always Riku said nothing. Some how, in the back of his mind, he knew this was somewhat his fault. Hell, all of the Crescent brothers shared the fault. They had all known of the abuse but, fearing Sephiroth, they had chosen to say nothing and this was the end result. He bowed his head knowing that Cloud could've lived if he had said something. Then again, in his last few talks with Cloud, he learned just how much the man had desired death. Riku shook his head not wanting to think about it.

He looked over at Squall Leonhart; they called him Leon for short, or in Cloud's case Leo. He stoically stood with his piercing hawk eyes on the casket like he was trying to will the man to rise from the dead. The teen knew what was going through the man's head as he stood there. Leon had always harbored feelings for Cloud, true feelings that Sephiroth did not but he never spoke a word to him about them. Now that Cloud was gone, Leon would never be able to save the blonde from Sephiroth like he had always wanted. Death had beaten him to it. A few of Cloud's former friends, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, and Cid dismally looked everywhere but at the casket that lay before them. Riku couldn't blame them at all. He loved Cloud like another brother, but to watch them put his body in the ground and chunk dirt on him was an injustice to the blonde's memory.

Riku, wanting to get away from the coffin, walked to Roxas as his brother left. He had not known Sora Strife considering that he had been hospitalized before Riku had come to the island with the triplets. However, he knew Roxas well and had been a clutch for him since Sora died. They were best friends and now was a time when they needed each other without Sephiroth hanging over them. Riku came near Roxas who stared deftly at that ground with dulled eyes. He placed a hand on his shoulder waking him from his daze and hugged him to his chest. Roxas stood prone in the embrace but eventually his body trembled and his emotions gave way in Riku's hold. This was unfair to the little blonde and he knew it. To first loose his twin, someone he was forever connected to and then loose his brother who had been their mother and father through everything. He silently prayed that these blows would not make Roxas weak and vulnerable to the sickness as well. They say it attacked the emotionally weak which is why none of the Crescent bloodline was ever infected. They were too cold according to most people.

"This…wasn't the way…why? Why did he leave me, Riku! Sora had already gone, wasn't that enough?!" Roxas cried. Riku had always known Roxas to be the strongest of the Strife children. Naturally, seeing Roxas break down like this was disturbing and made him not want to be the one the blonde was clinging to. He wasn't being heartless; it just hurt badly to know that Roxas could be reduced to this. It almost made him push him away and accuse him of not being his friend, of not being _his_ Roxas. He couldn't recognize this wounded heap that trembled in his arms and he did not want to get to know him. Still, he knew the blonde would never be the same. Never…

Riku looked toward Cloud's plot taking a labored breath. Yeah, they said it hadn't hit him yet. That's why he didn't cry for the blonde. Then again, like Sephiroth, he had never cried before. Loz had sobbed hugging Yazoo who allowed a few tears to fall but tried to remain stoic for his younger twin. Kadaj stood a little ways apart from his twins with a single solitary tear trailing from his aquatic eyes. Riku knew that it hadn't fully hit Kadaj and it didn't even touch him yet, but he knew it wouldn't be long for Kadaj because like Leon, his older brother had fallen for Cloud because he was so kind to him. He had given his first kiss to the blonde not too long ago when Sephiroth had not been around. Cloud had gently rejected his small affection and Riku believed he knew why. It was because he knew he was going to die and the Kadaj couldn't fully love anyone. None of them could.

Their dad, Vincent Valentine had come to pay his respects as well. Though he was older than Cloud, they had been very good friends which was an amazing thing since Vincent rarely gave anyone the time of day. He wasn't really their father by blood though Riku wished he were. He was their mother's first husband who had chosen to take in Sephiroth when he was born and then the four of them when their mother did not want them to be around their true father. His eyes were such an unnatural shade of red that entranced all who looked or made them piss themselves. Either way, Vincent didn't warrant too many friends. Still, Riku respected him and loved him like the real dad that they had never had. He wondered if the notorious 'it' had hit the man. No, he knew it couldn't touch dark mysterious Vincent Valentine. If it could then it definitely would've hit Riku by now.

The funeral had lasted for so long, like a bad play dragging out for as long as it possibly could. Everyone had broken down at some point save for Vincent, Sephiroth, and himself. Idly, he questioned where Sephiroth had gotten his disregard for life. The three of them stood there outcasts from the crowd of people who loved Cloud enough to allow the tears to come. They were unreachable to the ebbing grief that surrounded the graveyard. Riku still didn't cry. He wanted to…he really did want to give the blonde his first tears but he couldn't. For that he felt ashamed.

After the funeral, Riku took Roxas to the play island on which he and Sora use to play. He bought the boy sea-salt ice cream which pulled a soft smile from still grieving face. They sat in silence on the edge of the dock watching the world settle into twilight. Roxas, amazingly, was the first to break the pregnant quiet.

"Say, Riku? I always wondered why we interact with people. Why we try to connect with every living thing around us when one of us bites it?"

"Connect?" Riku murmured through his ice cream.

"Yeah, we all become so distant from each other but when one of us is lost we just meld into each to other trying to push away the numbness that comes with one of us just dropping dead."

Riku leaned back on his hands. "Then maybe that's why. We're so desperate not to feel that we distance ourselves as far as possible from everyone, but when the numbness finally hits us we change and become desperate to feel the warmth of another body. That desperate feeling is what pushes us to take condolence from people we don't know and really don't want to know. Just for that moment, they can drive that numbness away."

Roxas smiled sadly. "The only thing that could drive the numbness away was my twin. You never got to meet him did you Riku?"

"No…I came after he was hospitalized."

"That's right, I remember now. I was such an asshole to you when you first came here," Roxas said with a light chuckle.

"Well you're still an asshole to me, you're just not trying to kick my ass as much anymore," Riku said licking away the melted ice cream on the stick.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! That's just your way of bragging. You're just happy that you could bust my ass."

Riku sputtered. "Bragging? I had to pummel your head in the sand to get you off me! I wouldn't call that being happy, I'd call that surviving."

Roxas punched him in the arm lightly while laughing. "That's beside the point. I'm trying to make you understand that I don't have anyone anymore. Zack is alright but he could never be Cloud and you're great but you couldn't be my Sora. Though I like being able to talk like this. It makes think Cloud is still here…"

"Well that's good, I can't get my hair to stand up like yours anyway," Riku said offhandedly but something in the way Roxas had said he didn't have anyone put a strange sort of pain in his body. He also hated how Roxas was acting. Sitting on a beach with ice-cream reminiscing about the past and deep inner thoughts was strange for Riku. He felt out of place next to the kid and he knew why. "Say, tell me about Sora. You know, you never told me much about it him. If it's alright with you I mean."

Riku wasn't the one he was talking to and it pained Riku to have to remind him every now and then. Riku had come to find out that Sora was not the best subject wit Roxas but for once it seemed to bring him to a happier place. "Sora was like a rainy day with a clear sky. He was always happy even when the sickness took hold of him. He always understood and always listened. Was a little kooky but he was always fun and made everyone smile. Cloud loved him to death and so did I. If you ever met him, I think you would've loved him too. I think I'd have to share you."

In the process of this small description, Riku caught the hint of jealousy when he mentioned how much Cloud loved Sora. Riku scooted closer to Roxas going as far as the blonde would allow. When he showed no signs of pushing him away, Riku leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his temple, something of a brush of lips against warm skin. Roxas's baby blues fell shut and his head tilted to the side showing his pale throat. Riku took the invitation given to him gratefully and placed butterfly kisses along Roxas's neck until he reached the boy's pulse. He pressed forward and sucked on the area scrapping his teeth on the sensitive skin. Roxas ran his fingers through the soft silk of his hair. Riku bit the younger boy's neck and those arms finally wrapped around him. Why did it take so much for Roxas to show that he had emotion? Why did it take pain to make him feel? Why was Riku always the one to make him feel? And then again, why did this feel out of place as well? Like this was meant for someone else too…

Riku kissed hiss temple again as he rested peacefully on the dock naked with only Riku's jacket to provide modesty. He never knew when he and Roxas had become this type of best friends. They had gone from killing each other to hurting each other to comforting and then finally to fucking. That was what Riku called it, because there was no love in their trysts. This was just a way to forget, a way to let it all melt away. Yet in Riku's mind he did love the blonde as much as a Crescent could possibly love anything and because he loved him he hated sleeping with him. At the same time, he couldn't seem to stop doing it, since he always was the one who initiated it.

Roxas's eyes opened and he smiled softly at Riku. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Riku asked playing with Roxas's hair.

"Like you're in love with me, cause you're not. Nobody is," he answered reaching for his clothes.

_No_, Riku thought. _I'm not in love because a Crescent can't love…we can only possess things…_

This was the world they lived in. Destiny Islands was a place where the sun shined over death like a close friend and grief wrapped tightly around inhabitants like a constrictor making it near impossible to breath. Still everyone lived, everyone died, and everyone cried; except for the members of the Valentine household. This was where Riku had finally come to terms with the fact that he didn't know how to cry and neither did Vincent or Sephiroth. Worst of all, he didn't know how to be in love. Vincent had said he'd been in love once and hurt everyday. But he wasn't in love with Roxas and it still hurt. Kadaj wasn't in love with Cloud yet he still dropped tears for him. Sephiroth said that love is a pointless emotion for weak people who need to cling to another person in order to prove their existence, but why had he looked so strangely when he had heard of Cloud's death. Riku had no idea what love was anyway or why that pang of hurt stayed in his chest so much when he was around Roxas and the people he called friends. He wanted to be able to love and cry but he didn't because he had no knowledge of how. He was so weary with it all…so tired yet he couldn't change it. So what to do? Feh, nothing at all…

-------------------

That night the traveler walked the street again and found several lights calling to him yet none he had deemed ready. They were all too bright, they weren't broken enough for him to be merciful and taking them now would be cruel so he passed them by. His eyes closed and breathed in the breeze. Even with all the souls calling to him for a bit of affection, he felt so lonely tonight. He had taken Cloud to heaven to rest. It somewhat hurt Sora that he had immediately asked to be a guardian angel to Roxas. He wasn't jealous but he had hoped that his brother would want to stay with him. They would barely see each other now because Sora was not a guardian. Sora never wanted to be elevated to a guardian angel, he was happy as he was. A reaper was fine because that meant he could haunt his home and be around everything he was familiar with; because, you see, when he died Sora had found no happiness. His parents were not waiting for him nor were any family that had passed on. All he had had was Cloud and Roxas. He hadn't wanted to die because that meant that Roxas and Cloud were alone and now he was the one alone.

Scrapping his shoes on the asphalt, he spun around in a circle to music in his head making his white hoody flail a bit in the wind. He wanted to pretend he was still sleeping, that he was still dreaming and he had never woken up. He just really wanted to sleep. He missed laughing, smiling having fun and most of all, music. There wasn't good music in heaven like he expected, it was all choirs and songs that he didn't understand. He missed the deep soulful lyrics of earthly artist who knew nothing of heaven. He wanted to feel the vibration of emotion flowing through him again but he knew that there was no way he could. Sora couldn't feel alive anymore even though his job was to roam among the living. He was dead now and there was nothing he could do. He just felt so alone.

Maybe that was the reason he felt his heart flutter suddenly. Maybe that was the reason he saw a beautiful light shining directly into his eyes coming from the house up the street. Maybe that was the reason he heard such a beautiful melody dancing on the breeze coming down to caress his face. Maybe that was the reason he had followed the melody's call. Whatever it was, he found himself in the Valentine house with a boy whom he had barely heard about from his brother. He didn't even know his name. Hair like water cascaded over broad shoulders down to brush a thick chest covered by a black muscle shirt. Pale skin that reminded Sora of piano keys he had seen at his old school in the music room. No one should be so pale but this was so fitting for this boy. Eyes stared blankly ahead at the wall behind Sora, crystalline cerulean eyes like a tropical sea after a storm. But these eyes…they were so haunted and oh so empty. Thin fingers plucked the six strings in time to an invisible beat that no one heard but he and Sora. Lips curved slowly into the lightest of sincere smiles. His lips parted slightly as his voice poured out of his throat vocalizing in harmony with the melody that drifted from the guitar. The music hesitated a bit but continued on and the eyes of the guitarist closed with his head swaying as though he could hear the soft sounds of the angel in the room. Sora leaned against the wall with his own eyes fluttering shut at the sounds of his voice mingled with the notes on the guitar. The guitarist continued and the strumming got louder and louder bringing Sora higher and higher. The door bursting open scared him from their unconscious harmonizing and there stood the man who had tortured his brother into death.

Riku jumped when Sephiroth burst into his room groggy and pissed. "Riku, you play one more chord on that damnable thing and I will rip every string off and lacerate you with them but not before shoving the end of that guitar up your narrow ass! Go to bed!"

Riku immediately dropped the guitar as if it burned him and kept his hands up. He may not have been a very responsive person but he knew not to make any sudden movements around the man because he would not hesitate to attempt murder on family. Sephiroth yanked the plug of his amp out of the wall and chunked it across the room making Riku wince. He gave a threatening glare to the teen and shoved him into bed.

"You are solely lucky that you are family and that I actually give a shit if you breathing considering you may turn out better than those three dumb asses downstairs! But constantly playing at three in the morning is pushing me past the medication stage. Go to sleep or I'll put you to sleep."

Riku remained silent and stayed on the bed as Sephiroth kicked his guitar out of the way and stormed out of the room. It was alright, he'd just play acoustic. Once he heard his brother's door slam shut he sat up slowly stilling the rapid beating his heat. He sighed and looked around the room toward the brutalized guitar. If this kept up he would have to ask Vincent to make Sephiroth pay for another. It wasn't as if he meant to play so loudly because he never did; there was just suddenly some strange inspiration that hit him. He could've sworn he heard a faint voice that was harmonizing with the music begging him to play louder but that was impossible, there was no way anyone else could've bee there. Maybe he was imagining things. He stepped out of bed and picked up his guitar.

Sora watched the boy climb back on the bed and settled to play a softer tune. _Riku_, he thought. _So that was his name._ He sat down to watch the boy play humming to the tune again deciding not to sing because it was obvious that the boy could sense his presence through the music. The last thing he wanted the boy to know was that there was a phantom in the room. He sat there for an hour before Riku had decided to go to bed and even then, Sora did not leave. Riku's soul light drew him closer to bed as the boy slept and it wasn't long before Sora was near the bed.

"Riku…"

It nearly made the brunette jump out of his skin when the sleeping boy murmured back. "Who are you…?"

Sora, slightly startled, pulled away from him. He examined the boy from a distance and realized that he was sleeping soundly. He dared to go closer to the bed once more. This wasn't really new to him. He talked to Roxas sometimes as he slept and the boy would only think it was a dream so this wasn't out of the ordinary. What wasn't ordinary was that Sora had not initiated any conversation with the boy. Sora squatted next to the bed balancing on the balls of his feet and the palms of his hands. He tilted his head at the boy slightly excited.

"You…can hear me?"

A sleepy nod came from the boy and Sora smiled. He admitted it wasn't ordinary but every now and then, there was said to be someone who could connect with them and could sometimes see them. If Riku could see him, that would change everything but one thing at a time. "I'm…I'm Sora."

"So…ra…Sora?" Riku's sleeping face contorted in recognition.

"Yes, Sora Yoruno," Sora said softly.

"Oh, I thought…never mind…" His face relaxed again. "You…were singing. It was you, wasn't it?"

Sora gasped. "You could hear that?"

Riku nodded a little and turned over opening his eyes partially. "It was beautiful…you're the reason I got in trouble aren't you?"

Sora blushed at the beautiful glowing eyes staring at him. An excited smile crossed his face. "You…can see me too?"

"Why do you answer questions with more questions?" Riku murmured tiredly.

Sora blushed more. "I'm sorry. Yes it was me. I heard you playing so I came to listen."

Riku sat up still not sure if he was dreaming or not. Here he was lying in bed with some strange brunette with freaky hair squatting next to him. Yes, definitely a dream, but he could play along. He really didn't mine because his imagination had come up with a good looking one this time. Though he wasn't one to often indulge in his dreams, he usually found Roxas waiting for him when he did. So who was this blue eyed kid?

"You enjoyed it?"

Sora nodded and floated up to sit on Riku's bed startling its inhabitant. "What the hell?"

Sora gave a confused look and saw that the older boy was staring at how he was floating a few inches above the bed with his legs crossed. "What?"

"How…are you doing that?"

"Oh this, it's easy, though I doubt I could show you how to do it," Sora said with a small smile.

Riku passed his hand below and around Sora wondering if this was all some elaborate joke. He shrugged and looked up at Sora. "Can you come down a little? It's freaking me out just a bit."

Sora did as he was asked and put his weight onto the bed which was not much at all. Riku barely felt the bed shift when Sora squirmed a little in the silence. Blue eyes focused on him. "I've never seen you before, how long have you been on the islands?"

"For almost three years now…are you…are you real?"

Sora tilted his head and bit his bottom lip thinking of how to explain that one. "I'm…as real as you want me to be Riku."

Riku tilted his head slightly. That wasn't the answer he expected but oh well. If he really wanted to know if this Sora was real then he would have to test it for himself. He reached out slowly not sure whether the boy would be like Roxas and violently react to his touches at first. Sora looked at him strangely and stopped his hand from touching him. He held it there looking at their hands with a startled expression. The brunette felt everything that Riku had felt in his life. Happiness, love, warmth, touch, sadness, hurt, abuse, touch, hate, loneliness, pain, tired touch…tired…touch…tired…weary. Sora looked up into Riku's half lidded eyes. He hadn't meant to do that. He hadn't meant to see into Riku's soul but the history there, the coldness. Why was it there if Riku seemed content where he was? Why was this soul so weary? Why was Riku so…different?

Riku tried to force away the sleepy feeling that had suddenly crept up on him when Sora touched his hand. But he felt so content, so calm and serene and oh so tired. He raised his eyes to meet Sora's once more. Sora stared back with an unreadable expression, his soft hands still holding his hand. Riku thought he had done something wrong to earn such an emotionless expression but the longer he stared the more he saw something in Sora he knew that was unnatural for his dreams. Sora was, for lack of a better word, too surreal. He was too real yet too dreamlike. What person did he know have eyes like…like…?

_Sora was like a rainy day with a clear sky… _

Yeah, that was it…but he couldn't remember at the moment where he'd heard that. He didn't really care. All that mattered was the contact they made right at this moment; just the way their hands were suddenly intertwining with each other. He hadn't even noticed that they never broke eye contact or that they had gotten closer. Eye to eye, Riku could see Sora was searching. For what, though? What was he looking for in Riku's eyes?

"What are you, Sora?"

"I'm…" Sora trailed off when he looked out the window and saw dawn creeping over the horizon. He released Riku's hands. "I've got to go!" Riku blinked watching him scramble off the bed.

"Wait!" Riku said almost desperately.

Sora paused and looked back at the boy hurriedly. "What is it?"

"Will you…come back?"

Sora stared at the boy whose weary eyes pleaded with him. "I don't know…play for me and I'll come back. I promise!"

Riku nodded slowly. Sora went to him and kissed his cheek making the boys eyes grow heavy. "I…I hope you remember me…"

With that Sora disappeared before the sunlight rose fully into the sky. He was sorry to leave the boy with the weary soul but he was just a reaper, he was only allotted so much time on earth without penalty. Riku would probably forget about him in the whirl of the day and that would be the end of it. He wouldn't visit Riku anymore because the type of connection he shared with the boy was too dangerous. So connecting with humans wasn't against the rules, it was still dangerous to his space in heaven. No, he wouldn't visit Riku's house ever again…it just hurt too much.

Riku slipped into a dreamless sleep where the sound of an angel singing kept him company in the darkness. It was the most wonderful sleep he had gotten in years. He prayed silently that he would see this Sora Yoruno again.

* * *

Konoko: and that's it for now, hope you liked and hope it piqued your curiosity enough to keep you reading. see ya later. 


	2. Chapter 2: Girls Next Door

"_Say, Roxas, does the name Yoruno mean anything to you?"_

_A pause… "No, doesn't ring any bells. Why?"_

"_Don't know…just kinda came to mind just now."_

"_You thought of another name while we're in bed together. Jeez, I'm glad you waited until afterwards to say it."_

_A shrug… "No, just suddenly came up. I dunno."_

_A shake of the head... "Riku you're weird."_

"_Yeah, of course I'm weird. You're rubbing off on me."_

"_Heh, so what'd you do last night? Kadaj told me he heard Sephiroth on the rampage last night."_

"_Oh, Kadaj is such a blabber mouth."_

"_Let me guess, you go carried away on one of your emo kid binges."_

"_I'm not emo I simply get strange bouts of creativity. Like every now and then there's someone in the room with me egging me on. Last night, I could here a voice singing with my music while I played this time and I couldn't help myself. I played louder just to hear the voice join in louder. It just inspired me to keep going."_

"_Muse."_

"_What?"_

"_That's called a muse. They say they're creepy bastards who hang over you when you're trying to create and possess you. They make it impossible to eat or sleep until you've created something for them. Kinda like parasites, they feed off your energy until you're spent and can't work anymore then leave for weeks until you're mad with frustration at not being able to create. You're gonna be in tragic shape my friend."_

"_Roxas…you're too morbid."_

"_Thank you."_

Roxas watched the sky as Riku napped in his bed. The world was so strange sometimes in the way it worked out their lives. Riku had come to him when he needed someone most. His brother passed and then Riku came right behind to fill the space in his heart though it wasn't really working out for him. Riku was beginning to get too close to him and it was starting to get too serious. The way the green eyed boy had looked at him yesterday hurt so much. Riku was a Crescent, Roxas was a Strife, there was no way they could love each other. A Crescent couldn't love and a Strife never lived long. Riku knew this so why did he feel the need to torture Roxas with affection. If only Riku knew how much Roxas hated him, maybe he wouldn't spare those tender touches that burned his skin or those kisses that broke his heart. Roxas hated Riku, this was true and there was no way he could stand being around the boy but it was the only thing he had left to cling to. He couldn't cling to his twin's body when it was cold or when the nightmares were reaching out for him. So Riku was all he had

Sora was everything in the Strife house. They had all loved him so much that they were jealous of each other when he showed more affection to one of them than to another. Roxas had cherished him more than anyone because Sora, being his twin, was the only one who understood him. Riku may have tried to understand him but he knew nothing about him. He only knew what Roxas fed him in their conversations. Still all this had to stop; he had to leave it alone before Riku hurt himself. After all, he hated the boy but he wasn't cruel.

That was what he had in mind when he shook the silvery blonde awake. He wanted to believe he wasn't cruel when he had calmly told the boy to get the hell out of his house like he often did. He knew in his heart that this was best and not cruel at all when he cursed Riku as the boy calmly got up like he was not even speaking. He wasn't wrong when he shoved Riku out of his room against the hallway wall screaming at him.

"I hate you, you stupid son of bitch!" he screamed. The truth put right in his face and Roxas knew that Riku didn't believe him when he said it. But it got the older boy to leave. He hated how unresponsive Riku was to everything. How he was so apathetic in every situation and not even being thrown out of his own lover's house phased him. Roxas glared at Riku's back as he walked down the street to the Valentine house not glancing back. He walked so slowly and casually like it wasn't a big deal. Roxas felt his blood boil and wished that Riku would just one day in his life feel everything that happened so that he could suffer emotion's wrath like everyone else did! He just wished that evil IT would hit him! Roxas leaned out of the open window.

"Don't bother coming back damn you! I don't need you anymore!"

Roxas felt a slight satisfaction when the boy paused like he had been stung. He felt a triumphant feeling over take him as the boy looked over his shoulder at him. What made Roxas's heart ache was how unfazed Riku looked about the whole thing as he mouthed slowly. "If that's what you want."

"Damn you!" Roxas murmured to no one.

* * *

**Phantasmagoria**

The Girls Next Door

* * *

Riku lay on the roof of his house next to Kadaj watching the clouds roll across the sky. No one was at home today, thankfully, except for Riku and Kadaj considering they had no where particular to go. This was one of the few times he got to spend alone with Kadaj since the triplets rarely left each other alone. He was glad to spend it doing nothing but observing the sky seeing as Kadaj had to have been his favorite brother if he could choose. Kadaj was not a jury or a judge to anyone, he was neutral on everything save for the things he really wanted and the best part was that he was the only one in the house who didn't think that Riku was the odd one out. That was probably because Kadaj was just as strange as Riku was, though he was a step ahead because he had learned to cry before they had moved to Destiny Islands.

Riku, for the life of him, couldn't remember what had happened to make the older teen cry like that. Riku found trouble remembering a lot of things before the islands…hell he had a hard time remembering things that happened within the first few months they had stayed on the island aside from his constant fights with Roxas. He had never had bad memory before so why all of a sudden was his brain muddling things up. Oh well, no point in dwelling on it.

Kadaj tilted his head at his baby brother. "So, is this the last time we'll hear from Roxie?"

Riku came out of his thoughts and shrugged. "Dunno, he's in one of his 'I hate you all' moods though he seemed serious this time."

Kadaj snickered. "He'll be hanging around you like nothing happened tomorrow."

"As always," Riku murmured disdainfully. "I sometimes just don't understand Roxas. He claims to hate me but some how…"

"You always wind up in bed together?" Kadaj added helpfully. "Kinda sounds like a reversed Cloud and Sephiroth bit."

Riku cringed slightly. "Oh god, don't say that."

Kadaj's eyes narrowed a bit and he turned his head to the side at his own words. "Too soon, I get it."

"Yeah, too soon," Riku murmured. He felt the need to change the subject come up. "I still don't get why Roxas is so moody all the time though. It's just strange to me that's all"

Kadaj shook his head. "Try looking at it through the other side of the mirror, that's what Niisan use to tell me. You'd be amazed at who you'll find there."

"There is no other side of a mirror, Kadaj."

Kadaj laughed. "Funny, that's what I said but then he said 'have you ever actually looked at the other side?' and I said 'no' so he said, 'then how do you know?' and I couldn't say anything at all."

Riku arched a brow at his brother. "But…there's not another side of a mirror. There's just one side too your own reflection in."

Kadaj sat up and stretched. "And that is the reason Roxas hates your guts." He paused staring at something below them. "Hello, this is new…"

Riku gave a confused look at his sibling before sitting up to gaze at the house next to them which was pointless considering that Kadaj was not looking at that. He was looking at the blonde kid with spiky hair walking toward the next door house. Riku knew who lived there, maybe that was why he felt the pang of jealousy in his body as a redheaded male opened the door and welcomed the blonde in.

"So I take it you knew about this?" Kadaj murmured idly as he lay back on the roof.

"Yeah, he's always had a thing for Axel, it never really bothered me."

Kadaj stole a glance at him. "But it does bother you, doesn't it?"

Riku shrugged not facing his brother. "Sometimes, but then who am I to be bothered by it? It's not like we're in love or anything stupid like that."

"Heh, but you wish you were?"

"No, I don't really to tell the truth. I just wish he'd stop believing that he's okay."

Kadaj nodded. "I know the feeling. Nii-san was like that too."

"Yeah, but he was so much easier to read because he didn't want to hurt us by keeping things from us."

"Piece of advice, baby brother. Don't try to change people. The more you try to change people the more you loose who you are."

What? Riku stared at his brother where this seriousness came from out of his playful older brother. "Where did that come from?"

Kadaj beamed and scooted off the roof landing on his feet gracefully. "I'm going out for a while. See you, baby bro, been real!"

Riku leaned off the roof wondering where the hell that came from. What in the hell did that mean anyway, he hadn't been trying to change anyone. Sheesh, they called him the weird one. He lay back down on the roof top watching the sky pass through the day. His thoughts tried to recall the source of the name Yoruno but all he got was a vision of blue. His eyes glazed over slightly as he watched the storm clouds roll in from the sea. Rainy day with a clear sky…no such thing, right?

"Sky…night…Yoruno Sora." Riku tilted his head as a faint smile graced his lips. "Night sky…" Small details began to come back to him from his blurred illusion and the chords of his music. He hummed with his eyes closed not sparing a thought as the lightening began to strike. In fact it added to his inspiration as the rain began fall slowly at first and then into a nice soft down pour. He didn't even flinch as it poured over him. "You're eyes are so blue, Sora. I can't look away." He murmured to no one. " I've never seen a blue sky. I can see it reaching out…moving closer. There's something about blue…

"That's so beautiful, Riku. Whose blue are you talking about?"

Riku opened his eyes quickly causing rain water and his own hair to sting them. He sat up and wiped both from his eyes. He looked down and saw one of the Umino girls that lived next door wearing a pink raincoat and holding a big pink butterfly umbrella over her. Cherry flavored life-savors, he thought. He her hair was like a cherry life-saver to him, loud and tangy. Man, his most hated flavor was artificial cherry. Wait, he was though pattern was going somewhere odd again he needed to stop and concentrate on the girl below him. At least she was pretty so that was a plus. "Hey, Kairi, why are you in the rain?"

"Me? I'm in the rain to go pick up Naminé and ask you why you're in the rain."

"Oh…I dunno I was just here and was too lazy to move," Riku answered with a shrug.

"Well come on down, I have a warm dry towel and umbrella just for you," she said holding up a dry tote bag. "Come with me to get Naminé and you can have it."

Riku knew he could just slide inside his house to get his own towel and get dry quicker since no one was home but Kairi was a "yes" person. "Yes" people don't understand rejection and don't take well to it. Yes people claim to be considerate people but never consider others feelings when they say no or hear no. No means yes and that you're only kidding yet when they say no they expect everyone to say yes to the no that they put down. In other words disagreeing meant drama and saying no to a yes person was like stabbing them through. It's like a paradox wrapped around lie. Riku was a "Maybe" person. Maybe he would be a yes, maybe he would be a no, depending on how much drama he was willing to go through.

He regarded Kairi for moment and then looked up at the crying sky. Say no to Kairi and he would catch cold turning her down since she would try to persuade him and knowing her, she would bring her little sister into it. Ugh! Let's be a "yes" person today. Riku tilted his head at her and nodded. He stood and jumped off the roof landing crouched on his feet and getting the bottom of his already wet jeans soaked. Kairi arched her eyebrow and went to him.

"Congrats you didn't break your neck! Here," she said putting the umbrella over him and pushing a warm towel onto his head. "Well don't just stand there dry off ya Crescent freak."

He smiled a little drying his hair. "So where is Naminé."

"She's out on the pier with Marluxia."

"Why are you going to go and get her?" Riku shuddered from the cold while Kairi dug through her magic tote bag and revealed an extra yellow poncho from her bag. She beamed at the stare he gave her as he took it from her. Gotta love Kairi, she was always prepared.

"Simple, I'm getting back at her for tattling on me when I went to Tidus's house two nights ago. If she wants to spend time with Marluxia she'll have to do it in my presence meaning nothing will be happening to my little sister's virginity with that guy. She's not supposed to hang around the creepy mute anyway."

There were some things that Riku didn't want to know but that was the way Kairi was. Another thing about a "yes" person is that they don't get mad, they get smart and stab you in the head. Yeah head, not back; they want you to die. "Why do you talk like that about him?"

"I can't stand him hanging around Naminé. Come on you can't tell me that he doesn't weird you out a bit. He has pastel pink hair for god's sake and he's always taking pictures of everything and he's a creepy gardener. I wouldn't be surprised if he's some kinda rapist and what if he hurts Naminé."

"I think the worse thing he would do to Naminé is take her picture."

"You mean you don't find him the least bit weird?"

Riku figured it was time to be a "no" person to get the ball rolling and make the trip shorter because he really had nothing to talk about with Kairi. "No, I think he's just lonely. A little anti-social but what do you want. He's a mute."

"Ugh! Are you serious, he's so-" At this point Riku tuned her out and let his responses run on automatic. It was a classic Crescent trait and he was a master of it. This would be the time he could sort out Naminé, the "no" girl he was actually able to get along with, and Marluxia, the silent "maybe" person who loved her. Yeah, he knew about that one. Many people did except Kairi apparently.

Naminé was a "no" but she was a sweet and timid "no." the type of "no" that said "I appreciate what you're doing but don't want to be apart of it" or "I respect your opinion but I really don't see it that way." This it what was likable Naminé. She was easy to get along with and she was completely neutral keeping her own opinions in tact without taking anyone's side. Naminé was the girl next door who didn't get enough attention and didn't want any save from those of her choosing. Her talent was rendering images she saw in graphite aka doodling like Kairi had put it.

Anything Naminé did, including failing, was beautiful because even though she would fail at something like attempting to build a sand castle that see the future when he first came she still made a damn good sand castle. Marluxia took a picture of it and they all still had copies of it. Naminé's belief was if the world told her no she would just accept it and do better than that behind their backs. She loved living because she said the life was meant to be lived like you would die in the next minute. No regrets. Riku always wondered whether or not she had ever tried that sand castle again. Why, he didn't know.

Roxas liked her too. Riku saw the way he looked at her when he first got there, it was the closest thing to teenage love Riku had ever witnessed. Naminé and he were childhood sweethearts but then Roxas changed like all people do and Naminé was left in the rubble of it all. He believed if Sora hadn't died, Roxas would've fallen in love with her but Roxas turned into the asshole he was now and pushed a good thing away.

Marluxia had grown up on the island with Naminé and they were very good friends. He was considered a freak because he tended to keep his hair a pastel shade of rose pink like the flowers in his yard. He lived with mother only so he wasn't exactly the model of the male species but he was good guy. At least that was what Riku had gathered in the short talks he was able to get from Naminé and Marluxia at the same time. The gardening thing was strange but what did Kairi want. The kid was lonely and probably just didn't have anything better to do. No friends, no father, just a mom and a bit of unwanted dirt. At least that's the way Riku saw it.

Also, he knew that Marluxia had a collection of cameras. He said that he found it hard to keep up with his memories of things before the accident, so he constantly took pictures of things he didn't want to forget. Naminé said because of it he never forgot. Riku didn't understand why the guy didn't get a digital camera but Naminé told him that Marluxia liked the natural look of things through a real camera lens. Riku didn't understand the difference. They both took pictures so what was the point at spending more to by photo paper and acid to develop the pictures when you could just print it out of the computer. Naminé said to him that it just took certain things out of the picture when you do that. Speaking of…

_SNAP!_

"Damn it, Marluxia! Stop taking pictures of me!" Kairi shouted.

There sat Marluxia hiding under the pier, a camera present in his hand. Next to him was a petite blonde in a pastel purple sundress. Pretty peach skin stood out in the gloom and a round face held a cute smile just for him. Her bright lavender eyes sparkled in the murky rain and Riku felt his mood pick up significantly. This was sweet little Naminé, his first and always first real friend. Naminé laughed clinging to a book lovingly. Riku had never seen that one before. Chances were it was a new photo book from Marluxia to practice her drawing when she couldn't go outside. Naminé tucked the book safely into her little white tote. What the hell was with those tote bags?

Kairi and Riku walked under the pier with the pair. Riku nodded at Marluxia who nodded with a small smile while winding his camera. Kairi glared at him while handing Naminé a towel. Marluxia didn't even spare her a glance.

"He wasn't taking a picture of you, Kairi," Naminé giggled nabbing the towel and drying her hair before helping Marluxia dry his. "He was taking a picture of Riku. Hey, by the way!"

"Hey, Naminé, how are ya?" Riku was a "maybe" person so that maybe was why he was trying to make conversation to move past the tensed looks that Kairi was giving Marluxia. Plus he wanted to move past the creepy thought that Marluxia had taken his picture while he was lost in thought. Kairi had a point that the guy had a bad obsession with pictures.

Naminé's smile made Riku want to squint. "I'm soaked and cold!"

Another thing Naminé had fun doing: making him look stupid with obvious answers. "Well, I can see that."

"I don't see how with all that hair in your face! Kairi, why didn't you bring a towel for Marluxia?"

"I did but Riku was up on the roof and I felt sorry for him. Sorry Marluxia," Kairi said flatly.

It took Riku a moment to realize that Kairi hadn't come to get him as a kind gesture. Naminé shook her head and tossed the towel over Marluxia's head not minding what had just passed between them. Kairi rolled her eyes and handed Naminé her white umbrella which Marluxia held above her head and his own wrapping an arm around her to keep her dry. Kairi narrowed her eyes and snagged Naminé away pulling her under her umbrella. She made the girl put on a white rain coat over her sundress.

Naminé looked at her funny and shook her head giving an apologetic look to Marluxia. He shook it off and shared the umbrella with Riku who was a little put off to have to walk next to a guy under a white umbrella with a huge iris on it. It took them a while of walking along the street to realize they didn't know where they were going to go.

"So where are we headed?" Kairi asked nonchalantly.

"Hey Riku, let's go to your house!" Naminé spouted.

"Wait, what?"

"We'll go to your house and dry off there."

"Great idea, Naminé! Mom's not home yet so we're by ourselves"

"What about Axel and Reno?"

"The wonder twins?" Kairi scoffed. "They have company over and honestly I refuse to subject myself to that!"

Riku leaned over and whispered to Marluxia. "She subjects herself three nights a week."

Marluxia made a silent laugh covering the smile which in turn made Naminé smile at Riku. He knew what that was. The fact that he actually got along with the "freak" of their neighborhood made the girl happy. She was so easy to please.

Once they got there, they sat in the empty Valentine house as the storm raged outside. Naminé went over photos and drawings with Kairi and Marluxia while Riku stared through the window kitchen. The rain slid down the glass obfuscating the outside world and making everything disfigured and fakes to Riku's eyes. Riku leaned his head against the cold glass wondering why the world looked better that way, shrouded in dark storm clouds with a blanket of rain. The island actually looked like the place it actually was, a place of death. Maybe he could pull those lyrics together he was thinking about. _Never seen a blue sky…I can see it reaching out…moving closer…something-_

"Riku?" Kairi's voice penetrated his thoughts. He twitched slightly and looked at her realizing she was leaning against his shoulder. "Why so blue?"

"Not so much blue as gray," he murmured pointing outdoors.

She giggled pressing closer to him. It freaked him out just a bit that her chest was pressed against his back. Kairi had never dared to get that close to him. "Always so deep…" her voice dropped so that Naminé and Marluxia wouldn't pay attention to her. Her hands fell on his bare arms feeling the chill in them. "Riku, you're so cold."

The hell? First off, Riku was trying to figure why the hell Kairi was so close and actually daring to whisper against his ear like that. It took a moment to register and bypass his Crescent killer instinct to think about it logically. Kairi was pretty, true. She had always been nice to look at even when it was unintentional, true. She had always shown an interest in him, true. Maybe she just wanted another thing to play with until Tidus called her back. Then again, Kairi had been known to play around like this before with…well everyone. She was a very open girl, but it felt a little strange this time. Riku turned over his shoulder to look at her deciding to see where exactly she was trying to take this.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" He said quietly.

She giggled and released him. "We should hang out more, Riku. We don't do anything together anymore. You wanna do something tomorrow?"

"Whatever."

"So mean."

-------------------

"So Kairi came on to you?"

Riku glanced up at Naminé from his upside down position on the couch. She tilted her head smiling. Marluxia had gone home when the rain had cleared, something about checking up on his mother. Kairi left soon after receiving a text from Tidus on her phone. She squealed and asked Riku to watch Naminé like she was a little kid. Naminé was only a year younger than Kairi and was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Yet Naminé still chose to stay with him. Maybe she was lonely.

Riku shrugged. "No more than usual."

She giggled and took the same position as Riku. "You know, it isn't good to let the blood rush to your head like this. They say it causes headaches."

"You can tell 'they' to go and screw themselves. Besides, I had a headache when I sat like this so I think it's a moot point right now."

"Awe, poor Wiku," she teased. "So what do you think of her? You know, this new age version of her."

"Honestly?" he asked. "I think she's turning into a slut, no offense to her. Tidus makes what…four...five in less than a month?"

"She told me she was exploring her sexuality or something," Naminé said scratching her nose.

"You haven't thought about?"

"No, not really. I mean, I'm a girl. What's to explore?"

Riku made a "humph" sound. Good old practical Naminé. "What about you and Marluxia?"

"What about us?"

"Well, it's so obvious? You like each other don't you?"

"No, not really."

Riku's disbelief must've showed because she laughed out loud at him. "Marluxia and I aren't exactly what I would call sweethearts. We're just too much of the odd ones out to be around each other in that sense. You kinda get what I'm saying?"

"No." Riku said blatantly.

"Well, we're too perfect for each other. We share too much in common and we're a lot a like in personality so we wouldn't work out. If anything, we'd get on each other's nerves to the point that we wouldn't even be friends anymore. Why ruin that when we have a beautiful relationship already?"

"Got it, now." Riku sat up finally feeling the dizziness of that position just like the stupid "they" had said.

Naminé mimicked him, holding her head a bit. "So you admit that the dreaded 'they' were right?" She giggled at his screwed up face as tried to will the headache away. "So, what about you, mister most sought after bachelor of our neighborhood. You're the only Crescent brother whose sexual escapades are a mystery. Have you been with anyone?"

Riku paused for a moment. "Why…would you want to know that?"

"Because I'm a girl, Riku. I mean I'm a conservative one but I'm still a girl. I like the scoop on things just like the typical female mentality."

"I never really expected that out of you, Naminé."

"It's an instinct. It can't be helped. Now answer the question."

Riku thought it over. Naminé was a typical girl in the information sense, but how would she handle the fact that he had been sleeping with Roxas for a year now. "Well, I'm…not really into anyone…"

Naminé watched him for a moment and then looked at the floor. "Not…even Roxas?"

Riku's head snapped in her direction. She shook her head and smiled brightly. How could anyone smile about something like that? "Riku, I already knew."

"How did you…?" Riku suddenly felt a just a bit shitty. He knew that Naminé and Roxas had had a small thing before he came that lasted until Sora had died. Then, like everyone else, Roxas pushed her away. Boy oh boy. "You're not mad about it, are you?"

"Uh, should I be?" Naminé's confusion made Riku's eye twitch. "I mean, I'm glad he's with someone."

Riku's eye twitched more. He really needed to get that examined, he was turning into Sephiroth. "Well, technically were never together. But if we were, I guess you could say we separated this morning."

Naminé chewed on her thumbnail. "Ever thought about him pushing you away too?"

"Hell, I know he's pushing me away. I think that maybe…maybe I'm just too stubborn to take the hint."

Naminé pulled her feet beneath her turning her eyes to the floor not showing that she was upset or happy. She was just neutral. "Well, you're braver than I am. I let him go because I was scared I would fail again."

Riku could only stare at her. He had never seen a girl able to control her emotions as well as Naminé. Maybe that's why she was the first friend he made when he got here. Maybe that was also why she was the only one she allowed to touch him and he was the only one allowed to touch her with this affection. After all, Naminé wasn't all that big on human contact and neither was he. She was a no and he was a maybe; those were always compatible in the friend area. He just wished she didn't get that look in her eyes when they talked about Roxas. Sighing, he scooted closer to her and pulled her to him with his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead gently willing her to turn those lavender orbs to him.

"I think you're the only brave one here, Naminé; even if it's because you fail so beautifully."

Naminé smiled again and leaned on his chest. "You know, Kairi would kill me if she caught us like this."

"I think she would be jealousy more than anything."

----------------

Riku sat on his bed around four in the morning, playing the guitar to the melody he had created in the rain earlier. He could remember the night before clearly now that he was playing and he faintly remembered what his "muse" had said.

"_I…I hope you remember me…"_

Riku remembered and he wanted the phantom to come again. So when he had sat down he kept his head clear and tried to picture him again. That strange hair that reminded him of the Strife kids, the sun kissed skin that held a glow even in the darkness, but most of all he kept in mind those big beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes were just so blue, who could actually forget them for more than a sec if they could forget them at all.

"A rainy day with a clear sky," he whispered as he played. "I want to see the day that it rains on a clear day, and I want to see it with you, Sora Yoruno."

"Why?"

Riku nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his phantom sitting on his window sill. He had one leg dangling and the other drawn up wit his arms holding it against the sill. Blue eyes stared at him like lamplights through the darkness. They were full of mixed emotions but Riku was able to catch one clearly, it was conflict. Apparently, the phantom didn't know why he was here and, unfortunately, Riku had no answer for him. So there they were, quiet and thoughtless. Neither of them was sure what to say to each other at this point so the silence waged on in the confines of the room.

Riku was the first to move, placing his guitar on the bed and standing slowly as not to frighten the boy away. Those blues were locked on him as he took slow hesitant steps toward him. He stopped a few steps away when Sora made a move to exit through the window. That was his hint that he had come far enough, which was fine. Riku was glad Sora let him come this close to him on his own even though he wasn't sure why.

"I'm," Riku began slowly. "I'm glad you came again, Sora."

Sora could only stare at him, his expression never changing. The weary soul was beckoning him to step closer, to come down from the window sill and be calm. That feeling of wanted to calm down for Riku was what made him nervous. He stayed in a position to run a little longer before he carefully set his feet down from the sill onto the floor. He still held onto the window though. He didn't want to take away his means of escape if anything went crooked.

Riku smiled slightly when Sora came down and he kept his distance. He couldn't exactly figure out the reason Sora seemed so apprehensive tonight when he was the one to sit right next to Riku the first time. Deciding to give his guest some space, he went back to his bed and took up his guitar again.

"You told me to play and you would come, right?" Riku asked.

Sora glanced away for moment. "Yeah, I did. I…enjoyed the music."

Riku nodded to himself. "Then, would you do me the honor of listening. I want to play for you again and maybe hear you sing again."

Sora's eyes widened at this request. No, he couldn't stay for this. He had needed to leave before he got into trouble for all of this. There was a difference between Riku being sleep and not aware of his presence and actually having those intense aquatic eyes alert and focused solely on him. He shook his head conflicting with himself. He truly shouldn't have come here tonight.

"No, I can't…I shouldn't have come!" Sora decided finally turning to the window.

"Wait."

Sora paused and looked back at the boy. "What do you want?" he said a bit too coldly.

Riku shrugged of Sora's change of attitude. "I want to know if you're as scared of me as you seem."

Sora narrowed his eyes at him. "…I'm not scared of you. You aren't a threat to me."

Riku smirked. "Then stay and listen. If you aren't afraid of being in the same room with me, then stay and listen."

Sora blinked realizing he had been conned. He took a gulp and a breath before moving away from the window and sitting down. He didn't dare look at Riku as he got comfortable in front of Riku on the floor.

"Play."

The older boy didn't even flinch at the commanding voice the little brunette used. He brought his fingers to the strings and produced the melody he had composed when he thought about Sora. He was glad the boy had stayed.

Sora stayed through the whole piece completely entranced by the soft soothing tunes that sent pleasant chill up his spine. His eyes were closed in a spell of contentment and he didn't even try to stop the words that spilled from his lips. He barely noticed that Riku had begun to sing the same words and vice versa.

"Never seen a blue sky…

"I can feel it reaching out and moving closer…

"There's something about blue…"

Sora's eyes slowly opened meeting Riku's dazed eyes. The words continued to flow from both his and Riku's mouths and Sora found that he moving closer to the source of the music therefore moving closer to Riku.

"Ask myself what it's all for…

"You know the funny thing about it, I couldn't answer…

"No, I couldn't answer…"

Sora fell quiet unsure what to say as well as finally realizing he was right next to Riku. Not minding it right now, he rested his head against Riku's leg as the platinum blonde continued the lyrics for him never breaking eye contact with him.

"Things are turning deeper shade of blue…

"Images that might be real maybe illusion…

"Keep flashing off at on…"

Riku fell silent turning away from Sora. "That's…all I could think of right now…"

Sora smiled. "Just wait for it, Riku. It'll hit you eventually."

Riku watched as Sora got up. "You're leaving?"

Sora looked down at him. "I can't stay Riku. I've been out all night and the sun will come up soon."

"Why can't you be in the light? Are you some kinda vampire, Sora?" he said jokingly.

The joke fell flat when Sora gave a hauntingly grim smile as he moved toward the window. "No…I'm death, Riku. That's why…you frighten me."

He couldn't say he understood what that meant but Riku still didn't want to him to go, not yet. He stood and took Sora's hand. "Why won't you stay, Sora?"

Sora cringed at the touch and snatched his hand away. "Stop touching me! I'm not supposed to be here. Please don't call on me anymore!"

With that Sora disappeared leaving Riku to utterly alone. He could admit wholly that that he did not understand Sora at all. He didn't know what made the boy so scared to be around him or what made him run away before the dawn. Riku sat back down on his bed thoroughly disappointed though he couldn't say it had not been a good encounter. Sora had come and he had put more words to his song. Best of all, he had gotten to hear his Night Sky sing again. He smiled to himself. If Riku was anything, he was totally stubborn. Therefore, he would play the next night and bring Sora back to him.

---------------


	3. Chapter 3: Females and Kisses

Konoko: small explanation of this chapter. this is the development of Kairi and Riku and a slight bit of the curiosity between Sora and Riku. After this, the plot will actually come into veiw. For Kairi haters, try to stay into the story and look past her. She's actually very important to this.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Riku!"_

"_Kairi? What is it?"_

"_Ollette and Hayner are going to the movies and asked me to go along but I don't want to be a third wheel. Then I thought, 'hey, Riku's never doing anything, so why not ask him' so here I am and I want you to meet us at the mall around five o'clock at Starbucks, got that?"_

"_Uh, wait, why didn't you ask Tidus to take you?"_

"…_he's just too busy right now. So do you want to go?"_

"…"

"_It's on me and besides, we don't do anything together anymore! This is our chance to hang out again. This isn't a double date issue I swear!"_

"_Alright, five o'clock, right?"_

"_Yep, at Starbucks! Thank you so much! It would've sucked to be there alone and not be able to enjoy the movie because Ollette and Hayner were having a make-out session. Yuck! So anyway, see ya there! Love you, bye!"_

_Click!_

"_That girl is a couple of scenes short of a film strip." _

Kairi sat at the kitchen table eating lunch with her family. She loved how they kept up traditions in their families especially the ones where they all ate together. She got a chance to observe her family and learn thing from them. A family of redheads and one blonde was the oddest picture she had ever seen. She loved each one of them in her own way and was an expert on each of them, though none of them knew much about her. That is, none except Naminé.

Naminé Umi was her beloved younger sister of sixteen and therefore the baby in the house. Everyone's job was to be sure she stayed the good one that would turn out better than the rest of them did. Kairi was already pushing eighteen being only a few months younger than Riku therefore there was no hope for her. She laughed inwardly at this. Naminé would remain the innocent one if she had anything to say about it. She just wished her sister wouldn't hang around that Marluxia kid so much. It always put a damper in her plans for Naminé and she only wanted the best for her little sister. The pink haired psychopath was not what she wanted for her sister in any way.

Kairi glanced at Reno and Axel. They were both were nineteen and half being only ten minutes apart. Identical twins that acted nothing alike personality wise but were just as obsessed with sex as a normal Umi was. After all, Kairi's mother and father had the twins when they were only sixteen. Kairi wouldn't say she was obsessed with the feeling of having her brains screwed out but she did enjoy doing it more than the normal girl. Umi family members had a lack of control over their hormones. Naminé was the only one who hadn't felt the urge which was odd because at sixteen Kairi was all but willing to loose her virginity. Reno and Axel both lost theirs in their freshman year of high school.

"So Raggedy Ann, where you headed today?" Axel asked casting a smirk at her. "Heading to Tidy Whitey again?"

"Nah, he's being sucker for his ex-girlfriend again. He says that we need to cool it for a while so he can so say straighten her out," Kairi said nonchalantly.

"Nice how he makes it seem like you're actually dating," Reno smiled leaning back in his chair.

"Ain't it? He thinks that I don't have better thing to do aside from wait for him to decide if he wants to stay with Yuna or not. But unfortunately for him, I have other plans for today."

Naminé lifted her head from her food. "Oh? What's that?"

"I have set my sights on something new and unattainable!"

"What, breast implants?" Axel asked making Reno nearly choke on his soda with laughter. "Or ass implants?"

Naminé giggled at the disgruntled look on Kairi's face.

Their mother, Lucia, threw a plastic fork at Axel's head. "What have I told you about making fun of your sister's lack of endowments?"

"Mom, not everyone can be stacked like you!"

"She's right about that mom. If we weren't related by blood, I'd do ya!" Reno spouted cheerfully.

"Well thank you for the compliment, son but I like my men with more experience than you'll ever have."

"Ouch. You cut me woman!"

"Okay, can we get off the topic of you doing mom, Reno? People are trying to enjoy their food," Axel said shuddering at the mental image.

"Ugh, that's disturbing. Anyway, so what are you after this time, Kairi?" Naminé asked changing subject.

Kairi smirked taking a confident sip of her strawberry soda. "Riku Crescent."

Lucia paused and looked at her daughter as if she had grown a second head. "A Crescent?"

Reno laughed obnoxiously. "Kairi, when it comes to a Crescent you actually _need_ the endowments to snag one!"

"Then I wonder how you were able to sleep with Yazoo without being shot because I'm not the only one who could use a hormone pill or too, mister pinky!" Kairi shot back using her pinky finger for emphasis.

"That's a wonder coming from you itty-bitty titty committee!"

"They maybe little, but because I have them plus a kitty to go purr, I'll never have to take it up the ass, prison bitch."

Lucia flinched. "Wow."

Axel smirked. "Woo, burn!"

"Wow, you just got burned by Raggedy Ann, Reno. You want a hug?" Naminé asked with a smile.

Reno glared at his other two siblings as Kairi got up triumphantly from the table and washed her plate. "Well, I have a movie date, so I need to get ready! I will see you later, Raggedy Andy!"

"See ya kid," Axel said still snickering at Reno.

"Bye Naminé. Get some cream for those burns Reno!" she said quickly before running from the plastic knife that almost hit her on the way out.

Lucia sighed. "And you all wonder why I use plastic utensils these days."

* * *

**Phantasmagoria**

Females and Kisses

* * *

Riku winced slightly as Yazoo pulled his hair up into a ponytail while Kadaj dug through his closet digging for some suitable to wear. Loz just looked bored out of is mind as he reclined on Riku's bed. Riku couldn't help but fell how Loz looked. He sat there as Yazoo arranged his hair in a "decent" way, how the hell he ended up with the triplets in his room. He retraced the steps in his mind.

Kairi had called, true. Movie had been planned, true. He fooled around for a while, true. He got dressed in jeans in a t-shirt, true. He'd walked by the triplets on his way out, true. Ah, this was where the mistake happened. He told them that he was going to the movies with Kairi. Now both Kadaj and Yazoo claimed that he was disgracing the Crescent name if he went anywhere while looking less than on par with their family style much less out with a good looking girl.

"The whole point is to look better than her while not outshining her," Kadaj had said.

"You may think this is just an outing with friends, but she has it in her head that it's a date." Yazoo murmured brushing Riku's hair.

"Especially if it's Kairi, she's been trying to get one of us since her sweet sixteen." Kadaj muttered.

Riku yawned and stared at himself in the mirror. He's worst nightmare had come true at the hands of these two. He was going to be pretty.

By the time it was over it was already four thirty. He looked at his appearance and decided he didn't look as bad as he thought he would. His hair was pulled back neatly into a low ponytail with his bangs brushed to the sides so that even he could see his eyes today. A nice designer pastel yellow button up shirt was around his torso though that was more white than yellow in Riku's opinion. The flamers had said that it accented his eyes and hair. The pants, which were a pair of black slacks, were alright considering they were his. They were pretty comfortable and he got to where a pair of doc martens so he was happy. At least his _whole_ style hadn't changed.

"You know, I'm going to be late."

"Oh right. How are you going to get there?"

"I was going to ask dad before you guys drug me into this whole little dress-up game."

"Oh, uh Vincent isn't here. He got called into work today. You'll have to ask Sephiroth."

Why did evil music start playing his head that sounded like backwards Latin? Riku shook his head. "I have to ask Sephiroth?"

"Well look at it this way, he'll probably do it for you. After my last incident he vowed never to take me anywhere."

Riku ran his hand over his face and slapped his cheeks a bit. Okay, problem with being a maybe person. They were always indecisive about major things. He could A: puff up and ask Sephiroth to bring him to the mall, or B: call Kairi and cancel and never here the end of it. So, risk his life or risk his hearing. It would be wrong to skip out on Ollette and Hayner too. He was too nice. So that would explain why he stood in front of the door to the sociopath's room. He lifted his hand to knock only to be scared out of his mind by the sound of his brother's sinister voice. Why the hell did his brother have a sinister voice? Was he just born to be evil?

"Either come in or don't touch my door at all and walk away. You knock even once and I will not hesitate to put a knife through your head."

Riku gulped and opened the door cautiously, ready to duck if anything sharp came toward his head. "Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth sat with his back turned at the computer desk his fingers moving gracefully across a keyboard. Crud, Sephiroth was doing his homework for college, never the best time to bother him. Riku stepped in and walked up behind him quietly stopping only when a sword met his throat quickly. Vincent had to be nuts to buy him that. Then again, Sephiroth didn't want a gun for his first real weapon so Riku counted his blessings. "What do you want, you sleepless bastard?"

"Uh, I need a ride to the mall and dad's not here."

"So you would use me for a last resort just knowing I will pity how weak and helpless you are with out a licensed adult and allow you to step foot in my car to get you to this filthy cesspool of teenagers you call a mall?"

Riku stood there a moment then shrugged. "Well…yeah."

Sephiroth blew out an annoyed breath and stopped his work. "Least you're honest."

Riku smiled slightly which disappeared when Sephiroth stood up and glared at him. Well then again it might not have been a glare considering Sephiroth looked like that all the time. He simply stared at Riku with an unreadable expression. It didn't register what the man was looking it until Sephiroth flicked his bangs and plucked him in the forehead.

"What did those two fruitcakes do to you?"

"I honestly don't know but it's made me late and I really need to go now."

Sephiroth's eye twitched. "And what purpose would there be in you going to the mall? If it's shopping I'm going to maim you; if it's hanging out with your bitchy friend Roxas I'll kill you and I swear to god if you're going to buy anymore music that you will blast late at night when you're going through one of your emo-bitch phases I'm going to fucking destroy you. All these answers are not something I needed to stop my assignments for so please choose your source of pain carefully."

"Um, what if I said none of the above?" Riku asked. At least he knew where he got the twitchy eye from. "I'm meeting Kairi."

"The lifesaver slut?" Sephiroth's eyebrow arched a degree.

Well, he knew he wasn't the only one who hated cherry life-savers. Why did that sound less disturbing the first time he thought it? "Uh, yeah, she asked me to go to the movies with her, Ollette, and Hayner."

Sephiroth scowled but said nothing in response which most likely meant that Riku tipped on the border of getting his ass kicked and getting his ass killed. When you get stuck in the middle of that it's the safest you will ever be around him because he can't decide which one to do to you. Riku was glad he landed on that thin line. Sephiroth walked out the door not waiting for his baby brother to follow.

The younger boy glanced at Sephiroth's computer desk curiously to see what paper he was working on but his attention was averted by the picture on his desk. Riku didn't know Sephiroth kept pictures or anything "stupid" like that. He squinted at the picture but drew back in surprised. It was Cloud. A younger Cloud that Riku had never seen before. He sat in Sephiroth's lap with his head pressed against Sephiroth's forehead. Riku had never noticed this picture anywhere in his big brother's room. The expressions on both Sephiroth's and Cloud's faces were so serene. He wondered if he had ever seen Sephiroth so calm. It made him smile for some reason.

"Get out of my room!"

"Ah!" Riku jumped and ran to catch up with his brother.

They walked out to the creepy black car with black tinted windows that scared the hell out of Riku. He hated that car because he had nearly been killed in it six times since Sephiroth brought it. It wasn't that Sephiroth couldn't drive, it was the fact he didn't have consideration for the other drivers. He'd been in it when Sephiroth flipped it last year because some psycho with a death wish decided to cut off a certain black car that was going ninety on the open highway. Sephiroth hit him and they both flipped. Unfortunately the only one to get hurt was Riku who had his head on the roof of the car when the seatbelt decided that it wasn't company guaranteed. He hated that fucking car.

"Are you just going to gawk at it or are you going to get in so I can go about my life?"

"Uh…right," Riku muttered getting in. he shut the door and buckled the new seatbelt, tugging it hard to be sure there was no chance of it breaking.

Sephiroth scoffed starting the car. "It's not going to kill you, pussy."

"I'm not ah-!" Sephiroth pulled out of the driveway giving Riku whiplash and sped off toward the mall.

-------------------

"Kairi, calm down, Riku wouldn't stand you up and you know that."

"Yeah, it's not like the guy has his own car yet so stop being so fidgety."

Kairi stood in front of the entrance to the mall's Starbucks fidgeting in her new black skirt and red halter top. Riku was fifteen minutes late and that was not good with some one like him because that meant on of two things; a: he didn't have a ride, or b: he changed his mind and didn't want to go. She had worked so hard to look good. Her make-up was perfect; her earrings shined just right and her hair was pulled back with pretty butterfly clips to show off the light glitter in her make-up. She was picture perfect and glamorous enough to stand beside a Crescent without a single mishap. The only thing that was missing was the freaking Crescent.

Ollette looked at Hayner who shook his head with a light smile. Kairi tried too hard some times.

A horn blowing loudly caught their attention as a black car swerved through the parking lot. It spun out and stopped right in front of the trio making them jump back with frighten screams. The passenger door opened and Riku charged out flinging himself over the nearest garbage can. Hayner grimaced at the retching the boy was doing. Kairi and Ollette blinked and looked inside the car wondering who was driving the monstrosity. Sephiroth stared at them hard.

"Make sure that puss of a Crescent gets home before midnight. If he is not, I will hold you responsible and I will personally slaughter the three of you along with my brother dearest and _trust _they will never find the chunks when I'm done. Are we clear?"

Kairi and Ollette nodded immediately. He placed a set of sunglasses on his face and revved the engine. "Good, oh and be sure to pass the message on to Haiti, Anus or whatever his name is. Shut the door."

The girls shut the door at the same time and jumped back when Sephiroth sped off. Ollette looked at Kairi who was slightly flustered. "Okay if you look past the fact that he's a homicidal maniac, would you still do him?"

Kairi tilted her head and shrugged. "Yeah…I think that would be the best death in the world."

"Oh you guys are sick," Hayner said letting Riku have a sip of water. "You okay man?"

Riku held up his hand showing he was alright. It was embarrassing to get sick in front of them like that but to ride with Sephiroth was an unwanted rollercoaster of death and unsettled stomach. He was just happy he didn't eat a lot for lunch or he would really feel like hell. He stood to his feet and looked over at Kairi.

"Can we just go now, please?"

Kairi sighed and smiled. "Sure thing!" She took up Riku's arm while Ollette clung to Hayner.

Riku's twitch eye was going to be a problem but he tried to suppress it as best he could. They trotted around with Kairi giving him a meaningful look every now and then. Riku was a lot of things, but he wasn't dense. He had to go ahead and assume that his brothers were right and Kairi thought that this was a date. Even worse, it was a double date. So here he was stuck making small talk with Hayner while Ollette and Kairi shopped.

"You know that this is the worse situation a man can find themselves in," Hayner said off-handedly while balancing Ollette's shopping bags.

"No worse would be being stuck without someone else to talk to and then having to try on things that the female species thought looked cute," Riku muttered struggling to hold on to all of Kairi's bags.

"Or even worse, them trying things on and then ask that dreaded question…"

"Do I look fat in this?" they said at the same time while laughing.

"I hope I never hear another female ask me that again. The last time Ollette asked me that it went out control and I ended up getting my ass kicked by a group of girls who said it was my fault she started crying," Hayner said dismally.

"Ollette never tortured you like that, again?"

"She better not. I'd break up with her before I ever attempted to answer that question again. I hate the fat questions."

Riku nodded in agreement. Kairi and Ollette finally came out of the store with new bags. Thankfully they took pity on the boys and carried those themselves.

"I think we're done for the day, Ollette. Hey, Hayner can we stash these in your car until after the movie?"

Hayner nodded. Riku was happy enough with that, anything to keep from carrying them around. Setting this into motion, Hayner locked up his car and Riku rubbed his arms thankful to be rid of all the weight. They both stretched a little getting the ache out while Kairi and Ollette talked amongst themselves.

"So you really believe this is going to work? I mean the movie double-date is one of the oldest tricks in the book. It's too simple."

"That's why it'll work, Ollette. It's so simple that no one uses it anymore that for no one would suspect someone of using it because it's too old of a trick."

"What about you and Tidus?"

Kairi was silent for a moment. "Tidus is old news! He's too confused about himself to fulfill my needs so I have to look into something new."

Ollette lowered her gaze glancing at Riku. "So Riku is the something new right?"

"You are correct, my friend."

"But Kairi, Riku's kind of shooting high. I mean he doesn't even date and he turns down most people who've asked him. I mean you could've gotten Kadaj or Loz, hell you had a better shot with Sephiroth. Do you really think you should shoot for the baby of the family?"

"The baby is always the easiest to pick off, Ollette," she answered. "Now this conversation is over and you go back to being lovable with Hayner. I'll handle Riku, okay?"

"Just don't get your feelings hurt Kairi," she warned. "Riku has a knack for that even if he doesn't date."

"What are ya'll blabbering about over here?" Hayner asked with boredom in his voice.

"Just about what movie we want to see," Kairi covered.

"Speaking of what are we going to see?"

"Grind House!" the girls spouted.

Hayner and Riku looked at each other. As much as it was a good guy film to see, they knew what it was for. The girls get to cuddle close to them when stuff got too graphic. Why did girls think that boys were stupid?

Inside the movie the seating as followed, Ollette, Hayner, eight empty seats, Kairi, Riku and more empty seats. They were at the top where most people didn't sit which meant no outside noises and no one getting up for bathroom break. It also meant that no one could see a make-out session in progress which made Riku groan inwardly. But he let it go.

Halfway through the first film, Kairi felt sick and turned into Riku's arm to avoid the disgusting images of the zombies and infected soldiers. Riku couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the film. Cherry Darling was kinda hot for an amputee but he liked Dakota better, she could use those three friends of hers on him any day. He couldn't get comfortable though with Kairi burrowing into his shoulder like that so he did the first thing that popped into his head and put an arm around her. This allowed her to nestle into his chest without any obstacles. He didn't realize that mistake until he felt glossy lips touch jaw line.

He froze and looked at Kairi in surprise only to have that taken advantage of too when she pressed her mouth to his. Riku stayed motionless for a while before slowly pressing back against her lips. It wasn't even a bad kiss nor was it as disgusting as he thought it would be to kiss a girl like Kairi. The show of affection was nice and strangely sweet to say that he had no interest in Kairi before aside from her being very pretty and slightly attractive. He admitted that he liked it even if it was awkward. This was only the second time he had been kissed by someone. This was only second time that he didn't have to initiate anything. This was the only time he had felt a small amount of affection behind it.

Kairi had released a small breath when she felt Riku kiss back. She had been praying that he wouldn't push her away because if he did, well everything she'd done would be for nothing. She felt the butterflies lift in her stomach when he pressed closer to her and her mind blocked out the screams from the big screen. She became a bit braver and lightly ran her tongue over his lips asking timidly to be let in. She didn't expect it to be granted or Riku's tongue sliding against her own. This was definitely more than she had expected to happen.

Riku knew in the instant that he had opened his mouth and allowed Kairi a bit more intimacy that she wanted to sleep with him. He could tell the way her hands slid over his arms and hesitantly under his shirt. Still, for some reason he didn't mind. Who knows, maybe he was that starved for affection since Roxas had ditched him for the week to be with Axel. Maybe he was just humoring her. Maybe he was just that sad of case that he actually felt the need to feel connected to Kairi. What ever it was, it kept their kiss going and evolving. He decided that it would be okay to give her what she wanted just this once.

It wasn't long before she wound up partially in his lap with his hand up her skirt. She bit her lip to keep any noises quiet because there was no way she would be caught doing this somewhere as cliché as the movies. Still it was hard to stifle those moans that were building up in her throat. To say he didn't date that much, he sure as hell knew what he was doing and even that was an understatement. Her head was pressed back against his shoulder as her back arched with each thrust of his fingers.

"Riku!" She whispered his name as a shuddering orgasm washed over her. She lay breathless against him and arched slightly when he pulled his fingers out of her. She pulled his hand to her mouth and sucked his fingers seductively, cleaning her own mess of his hand. She looked up at those beautiful cerulean orbs that were half lidded and clouded over. She didn't like the way they looked at her, like they weren't looking at her but at someone else.

Riku gazed into Kairi's dark blue eyes and he couldn't help but imagine another set that were bluer than the indigo orbs the redhead possessed. He leaned forward and kissed her with his eyes closed picturing a small brunette kissing back with eyes wide open. He was falling into the blue sky he adored even if it was through someone he didn't feel much for.

Kairi shuddered at this new passionate kiss. There was too much affection, too much longing in this joining and as happy as she should've been she wasn't. This kiss wasn't for her and it upset her greatly. She didn't like it and she didn't want to feel this thing that belonged to someone else.

----------------------------

Riku stood outside his home with Kairi about to put the key in the door when she stilled his hand. It was around eleven fifty which meant everyone was winding down and the last thing he needed was to wake Vincent or worse, Sephiroth from their light sleeping. He gave her a questioning look when she stopped him from unlocking the door. She smiled playfully and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for coming tonight. Despite serious threats to your safety by Sephiroth, you came through for me. Thanks a lot."

Riku waved it off. "Don't think anything of it."

There is a look in existence that only women have and that only lasts for a split second. If you were to blink at any point you would not see it and you would be able to go about your merry little way. Riku made the mistake of not blinking and the look had been seen. A look border lining heart broken had passed over Kairi's face in that millisecond and instantly Riku wanted to know what he said wrong. However it had passed too quickly for him to be able to ask. She was smiling again.

"Let's go out again sometime…" she paused a moment. "Not just as friends, okay Riku?"

Riku only stared at her knowing that the answer meant a lot to her. It meant a lot to her because she was female and every answer is important to female. It was a male's job to choose the right answer even though the right answer was something he didn't really want to give. Then again, Roxas had dropped him for Axel for a while and Tidus had obviously abandoned her for a while. So what to do? Give in and call it a day.

"Sure, we'll get together again sometime."

Kairi's face lit up and she hugged him. "Great, we'll do something next weekend so that school won't get in the way. It'll be worth your while, I promise!"

With that she pecked his lips and watched her skip away to Hayner's car. Riku stood there until they drove off wondering if that was such a good idea. Oh well, couldn't go back on it now. He unlocked the door and went inside quietly. He trudged upstairs and passed Sephiroth's room. He wondered why the door was opened whoa! He was snatched inside and door was shut behind him. He heard the door click which let he know he wasn't going anywhere.

"You are three seconds past curfew and you smell like the lifesaver slut. Give me a good reason not to strangle you for your poor attempts at sneaking past my room with a blank expression as to why my door was opened."

Riku's twitch was back and he decided to just beat Sephiroth at his own game so he could go to bed. "I'm not late. You said in the car and I quote, 'Have your narrow ass inside the front door before midnight other wise I will turn your insides out through your navel and leave you for the alley dogs.' Even though I was fighting not to vomit in your car because I didn't want the ass kicking, I still was able to hear each and every threat you issued. I was inside the door before twelve and it took me three seconds to walk by your door. Can I go to my room now?"

Riku was almost frightened by the approving look on Sephiroth's face. "Good, you're learning."

Before he knew it he was kicked out of Sephiroth's room literally. A foot print was left on his pants right in the ass area. He groaned when he hit the carpet and glared at the door that was slammed behind him. Riku was starting to see that there were a growing number of people in his life that he just didn't understand. Letting it go, he got up and walked to his room. A sigh of relief escaped him. He was happy to be back in his room. No pressure, no worry, no females, no problem. It was the best place in the world. Maybe if he hurried he could draw Sora early tonight.

He paused. That sounded kinda strange to keep drawing the phantom every night. It almost sounded wrong. He shook his head. That was silly, though he was still unsure of what Sora was. Come to think about it, he didn't know anything at all about Sora Yoruno. All he knew was that he enjoyed the boy's company. Maybe that was a bit selfish…

------------

Sora walked slowly out of the room of the hospital ignoring the loud beep coming from the EKG machine. He led a little girl by the hand smiling reassuringly at her. Her blonde braids swaying playfully behind her, she smiled brightly at him happy to be going with him. Sora didn't meet her pretty green eyes as he brought her out of the hospital.

His expression of calm was hard to keep knowing that this was the youngest that he had ever had to bring away from the island. Imagine, being only nine and ready to die. She must have gone through something profound to know she was ready and call out to him herself. Still, he was told to take her to heaven. He couldn't understand what the higher angels were doing with all these young souls but he didn't argue. He just did it.

Sora stepped to the side as a girl ran by that he recognized from his days in school. He saw his friend Titus following anxiously behind her. He could hear the girl's cries from where he was and he did his best to keep his target from hearing them so that no regrets were placed.

"Oh god what's happening?! What's happening to Rikku?! Tell me please!"

"Yuna, please calm down. They're doing what they can!"

"Rikku! Don't die, please!"

Sora sighed as he watched the little girl look back. He squeezed the kid's hand and squatted down to her level.

"There's still time. You don't have to go yet."

Rikku looked back at her big cousin who cried into Tidus's arms. She heard the brown haired girl praying for her to not die. Sora got ready to lead Rikku back to her body. He was getting a bit tired of these constant pulls on his heart strings.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?" Sora said still lost in his thoughts.

"Are you mad that I called you so soon?" she asked timidly.

"No, Rikku, of course I'm not mad. It was just a surprise. Still, I shouldn't be too surprised, you'll be a big help to us when you get up to heaven."

She beamed, happy at the fact that she would be useful somewhere. Sora patted her head and took her out of the hospital. He was somewhat glad that the kid still wanted to come. He brought her to the pier where a beautiful blue boat awaited them. He led her onto the boat with the others holding her hand the whole way. An odd looking boy with strange tattoos all over him came into view. He waved at them with a grin.

"Brother!" Rikku shouted and ran into his open arms. "Oh I missed you so much!"

Sora smiled and was about to board when something stopped him. He looked back toward his old neighborhood and he could see the soul light beckoning again. He tried to ignore it but he kept looking back. The longer he stayed the louder the music became inside and out. The urge to be one with that creation reached all the way down to his core. He could tear himself away from it. Taking a look back at Rikku who was content with her brother, Sora waved telling the ferry to keeping going. He couldn't see Riku today. He swore to himself he wouldn't.

------------------------

Riku wait with his head down wondering what was keeping his late night visitor. He had been playing for almost half and hour and Sora had yet to show. Maybe Sora was good to his word and didn't want to come back his time. Perhaps he had frightened him off? No, Sora didn't seem like the skittish type. He more or less seemed like he was wart of breaking rules. However, if seeing Riku was breaking rules then why did he come in the first place? What was the point of meeting Riku if he knew it was wrong for him to even stay?

Riku put his guitar aside and lay back on his bed. He figured if Sora didn't want to see him again than he just didn't there was nothing he could really do about that. Though resigning to defeat left him feeling a little empty. He almost felt hurt that Sora could stop coming so easily. He lay there frustrated wanting nothing more than to see the brunette again, even if it were just a glimpse. Maybe Roxas was right, Sora was a muse and he was starting to feel the affects of it.

He had been so lost in thought that he didn't feel anyone enter the room. He didn't jump until he felt added weight on the bed and even then his instincts didn't kick in to turn around. Instead he just froze. Arms slid around his torso and he felt a warm cheek against his back. Small patient breaths slid across his skin as he was hugged closer. He slowly relaxed in this comforting hold.

"You came."

"You called to me again. Why?"

"I…just can't seem to leave you alone."

Sora smiled against Riku's back though he didn't know why. He let Riku go when the older boy turned to face him. Riku held a content smile on his face and he dared to touch Sora's cheek. Sora didn't run this time. Instead, he leaned into the touch.

"I wanted to give you something tonight."

"Oh?" Sora's eyes held curiosity that revealed a playful nature to Riku that he was sure the boy didn't show very often. "What is it?"

"Promise you won't run away?"

"I've never ran from you before. I've calmly walked away."

Riku rolled his eyes and took Sora's face in his hands. He leaned forward hoping he wouldn't make the boy bolt right of his room. He brushed the petal soft lips of his phantom testing before pressing fully on to them. Riku hoped Sora wouldn't pull away. Hoped he wouldn't be disgusted or angry with him. This was just something he had wanted since he had kissed Kairi in the movie theater. This was a kiss only for the brunette.

Sora tensed and his big blue eyes widened. Millions of reasons why he shouldn't be doing this ran at a fast pace through his head. But as Riku's lips slowly massaged his own coaxing him to respond, Sora's eyes slowly slid closed and he pressed closer to Riku. Sora felt his spirit exhale in this warm contact and though he could still see the records of Riku's weary soul, he could sense the peace that his presence brought to the boy. Just for now until the morning light, he could stay.


	4. Chapter 4: Interlude

Konoko: okay, here's a little dip into the plot of what's going on while giving you a glimpse at the complex relationships between everyone. Also a bit a bout Sora's place in "heaven"_  
_

* * *

_Yet another night in his embrace  
_

"_Why did you come back?"  
_

"_I don't know. I just can't stop coming back. I've been doing so faithfully for six nights."_

"_That's good; still, I was worried you wouldn't come tonight. I like it when you stay here with me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, because you're the only person I can play for. I mean, I want to be able to share these words of mine when I get off this island but I can never play for anyone here. For some reason, I feel like no one here would be able to hear it the way you could."_

"_That sounds a bit conceited. Are you saying no one could understand your music?"_

"_No, that's not it. I'm saying that everyone would listen and think 'oh that's a great song' and then it goes away because something new and pointless would come by to replace it. I want it to be something that sticks. Something that stays with everyone even after it goes off the charts."_

"_You want your music to have point?"_

"_Yes, I want it to be something that means a lot to me and to the memory I have of it. That's why when I play for you; it has meaning because the songs I've made have come from you."_

"_Why…do you think that?"_

"_Well, because you're the one who makes it meaningful."_

_An angel's smile. _"_That's not true. Take a look around at the people places and things on this island. Look at them very closely and think about all the memories you have at those places. Only then can you come back and tell me you feel nothing from it. That is, if you can."_

Kairi sat on the phone staring emotionlessly at the wall, her hand trembling.

"What…did you say?" she whispered.

"I said I can't be with you anymore. I can't play around like this. Rikku just died and Yuna is in pieces. Kairi, I'm not gonna dog her out like that. Not for bullshit like what we're doing. We can't sleep together anymore and I'm not dating you anymore."

"No, I guess you couldn't hurt Yuna that way. She's a nice girl and shouldn't be left out in the cold over our little games, right?" Kairi said gently.

"Right, we knew when we started this that it wasn't anything real and I'm glad we kept it that way. Please don't think I played you or anything."

"No, no, no. Of course not! I understand what Yuna is going through. Don't worry, I'm not mad. It's just a shock to know that her cousin died. It's okay though."

"Thank you Kairi. You really are a good girl. Love you."

"Love you Tidus…" It didn't mean anything.

"Later."

"Later." Even when the phone clicked she held onto it, listening to the dial tone but not really hearing it. No, they weren't really a couple. They were just very close friends with benefits. They were substitutes for people each of them really wanted and nothing more. The game had grown tiresome and Yuna needed Tidus more than she did right? Tidus didn't need her to fill that space anymore because she was so easily forgotten. So easily thrown aside and that was the way it should be.

"I never was one for emotional baggage…"

She wiped the solitary tear from her cheek as she put the phone back in its cradle.

"Sora, have I really been reduced to this?"

* * *

**Phantasmagoria**

Interlude

* * *

Riku sat on the roof watching life go on in their little island suburb. Almost a week and Sora had kept his word. He continued to come back and they talked about everything and nothing. Now, Riku was taking the last piece of advice by observing. He watched Naminé sneak out the window from next door giving him a greeting wave before heading off with her little tote bag swinging. She knew he wouldn't tell them she was going to Marluxia's again. He looked around again when Naminé disappeared over the horizon.

He saw Kairi sitting in her room with her head down most likely napping. Riku admittedly, enjoyed dating her and had fun going out. She wasn't pushy and she didn't pressure him to show her affection. Though she still implied her want and passion to be with him as more than just dating, she never tried to egg him on to many times when it came to seducing him. Every now and then, they would make-out and mess around but it never got intensive. In his mind, she was still with Tidus even though they had relaxed their on each other. Plus, he _really_ didn't want to do anything like to Kairi.

On the other hand he saw Tidus on the street behind his house with Yuna, his "ex-girlfriend." He'd heard from Vincent this morning that the girl's little cousin had passed away just the night before from Shallow Sleep. He knew at the point that Kairi should let Tidus go. The guy wasn't going to leave Yuna to suffer both her cousin's death and a bad relationship. Besides, anyone with eyes could tell that Tidus loved her even at such a young age; that made him feel slightly sorry for Kairi.

Selphie and Wakka passed by hand in hand and the girl had even paused to chat a bit with Riku. He was glad that the awkwardness had passed between them and she was with someone who could be gentler with her than he could. It was strange how your exes could become your best friends after a break up.

He saw Roxas walking with Axel smiling and talking. Riku's eyes narrowed slightly at the relaxed expression on the blonde's face as Axel kidded around with him. He felt it again. That strange hurt in his chest that accompanied anything to do with Roxas. More so now that he actually could see him with Axel. Why was his heart pounding so hard? Axel lovingly pulled Roxas to him and tilted his chin up. They shared a passionate kiss right there in the public eye. The way Axel's bare hand brushed the blushing cheek of the boy Riku had loved really did something to him. Why did his head hurt?

He cringed slightly at the ache in his heart. He supported himself on his hand as he clutched his chest. Riku's eyes were straining like they were full of sleep but he fought the darkness that tried to creep into his vision. Flashes of water came into his vision. Images of crying green eyes were in front of his face. He felt hands around his neck constricting his breathing. Cries rung out in his ears as he fought to stay awake. Then it happened. His heart slowed almost to a halt and his limbs felt weak as he tilted forward from the roof.

Vincent got out of his car pressing the security lock on his keychain. He was glad to be able to shut down shop at his gunnery outlet for a good long break before heading back in again. It had been three years since Riku and the triplets had come into his and Sephiroth's lives. To tell the truth since they all had developed social lives he actually missed attempting to get them to act like a family and not future homicidal maniacs.

A thump told Vincent to look up at the roof of his home and to his right he saw Riku falling from it. Instinctively, Vincent's arms shot out and caught the unconscious boy falling back on the grass with him. The man groaned and sat up cradling Riku who was pale and completely unconscious. He shook the boy multiple times but he never stirred.

"Shit! Sephiroth!" Vincent picked Riku up still shaking him a bit hoping he'd awaken.

Sephiroth opened the door wondering why the hell Vincent would be screaming at him today when he hadn't even gone out of his room. He looked down at Riku who was pale and unconscious in Vincent's arms. His eyes actually widened to a degree.

"What happened to him?"

Vincent pushed past him and laid Riku on the couch. "I caught him falling off the roof. He's barely breathing; go and get the first aid kit."

Sephiroth nodded and did as he was told. Vincent used his bandanna off and turned it into a tourniquet for Riku's arm. Sephiroth came back with a syringe filled with a green liquid and passed it to Vincent silently. The older man ordered Sephiroth to hold the boy down as he injected the liquid into his veins. Sephiroth was surprised that he actually had to struggle with Riku to keep him still while the medicine passed through his body. The boy hadn't spent his time idle since he'd been here and that was a shock to Sephiroth. Soon Riku calmed down and relaxed into a normal sleep. Vincent breathed out a sigh of relief.

"It's been a while since we've had to deal with this."

Sephiroth brushed his hair over his shoulder and took a seat in the recliner. "What do you expect with all he has to deal with here? Kairi following him around like an incorrigible gnat and Roxas sucking the life out of him like a parasite on steroids, I'm surprised he hasn't had another attack sooner."

"That's true. Why now then?" Vincent said sitting down on the loveseat. "I'm starting to worry about him. I'm thinking I should call Lucrecia about this."

"And have mother question our care of her and her husband's folly? I believe you forget why she kept Riku close to her and was reluctant to let him go with the triplets."

"You're right; we shouldn't jump to conclusions anyway. It's the first time in almost three years. I'm sure it was just a slip."

Sephiroth nodded in an agreement. "Kadaj would throw a fit if he finds out that we actually used that medicine on him he would be the first to call Lucrecia. But we'll leave it alone for now."

Vincent got up to throw away the evidence of what they had done. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was partially your fault the kid is so wired."

Sephiroth glared at him as he exited the room.

----------------

Roxas smirked at Axel as he was lifted onto the kitchen cabinet of his house. No one was home since Zack worked all day and only came home to collapse late at night. Roxas was thankful for this because he could never keep up his flings with Riku and Axel if it weren't for this. He moaned softly and leaned his head back allowing Axel access to his neck. Yes, this was definitely his favorite one. While Riku actually was a very good lover, gentle and all, he was no Axel. Axel sent fire through his veins and lit every inch of his being a blaze. The redhead was an Umi after all, and everyone in the nationhood knew that Umis knew how to fuck. As sad as it sounded, it was their calling in life.

"So, when are ya gonna decide?" Axel asked nipping at the flesh of Roxas's collarbone. "I've been waiting for years now."

Roxas chuckled and pulled Axel's face up to kiss him. "I'll know what my decision is, but do you?"

Axel groaned. "I wouldn't ask if I knew. So what about Riku? From what I heard from my dear little sister, your little toy fingered her on her movie date,"

Roxas's mood turned sour. "He what?!"

"From her mouth to my ears and from my mouth to yours," he said slyly leaning to capture a kiss. He was stopped with a palm flat in his face and was shoved away from Roxas who slid off the counter.

"Did that really happen, Axel?!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Of course, Kairi has been trying her damnedest to get close to Riku. To have him serve her up in the theatre is something worth bragging about. They've been dancing around each other ever since. Riku's leaving you in the dust just like you did him."

"Riku wouldn't do that! He's too unfeeling to even feel jealousy much less have any inkling of getting back at anyone."

"It's karma, Roxie. It's biting you in the ass as we speak. K-A-R-M-A, got it memorized?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes and bit his thumbnail. Axel was right. He had been harshly mistreating Riku and had taken all his frustrations out on his best friend. So maybe he _was_ in the wrong; that gave Riku no right to replace him with someone like Kairi. Axel watched him walk out of the door with an amused yet sullen expression.

"If only karma would make him see me instead of just Riku all the time. I just had to be twitterpated with the psychotic one. Man, Sora, if only you could see how things have changed. Bet ya rollin in ya grave."

---------------

Roxas walked with purpose as he made his way from his house to Riku's. He would ask the blonde himself since Riku never lied to him before. He knew the boy was far too emotionally inept to even consider how truth could hurt someone. All this time they had been best friends and back door fuck buddies, he had given Riku no reason to lie to him. Kairi! Of all people to screw around with, it had to be Kairi. He remembered how she used to chase Sora around all day at school and at home. There was just no pleasing her until she took the heart of every popular guy in the damn reservoir.

"Roxas?"

He stopped when he heard his name called by a timid voice. He looked to see Naminé standing not far from him with Marluxia behind her. They stared at each other for a long while taking in the other's appearance. The silence was strained and cold. Naminé decided to speak first.

"How you been, Roxas?" she said, making a point to say his name as if she couldn't believe she was actually seeing him up close again.

"Been fine I guess, you?" he replied coldly as he eyed her and Marluxia.

"Oh, I've been good." Naminé answered softly.

"Oh that's nice, see ya," Roxas muttered turning away.

"Uh, Roxas!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned to face her. "What, Naminé?" he said blandly.

Naminé's eyes lowered as her hands twiddled with her tote strap. "I…that is we…um, we're going to the pier later on with some of Marluxia's friends. Do you want-"

"Can't, I'm busy," Roxas replied curtly. "Go on with out me."

"Oh…well that's alright. Maybe some other time then, I don't mind."

Roxas would be happy when this awkward conversation ended so he could go about his life! "Yeah, whatever! See ya Naminé, Marluxia."

"Right…um bye," she muttered walking away. Marluxia took a moment to stare at Roxas as he walked on without a care and he snapped a picture of the boy. Naminé wouldn't know about this one.

---------------

Sephiroth groaned when the doorbell rung. He was reading on the couch after they had moved Riku to his room to rest. Vincent sat working at the computer ignoring the door even as it rung several times. Sephiroth glared at the older man with a bit of abhorrence. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he was forced to put his book down and go to the door.

"Don't worry about the door. I'll get it!" he mocked angrily.

"Good job, it took you two and a half minutes to make yourself useful this time," Vincent murmured not once glancing from the screen.

Sephiroth grumbled under his breath about different ways to have a bloody valentine. He opened the door and glared at the person who had an absolute death wish to have stayed ringing to door that long! He let out an exasperated sigh when he found none other than the Chia Pet emo-bitch at his door.

"You have exactly five seconds to grant me an astounding explanation as to your presence at my doorstep before I throw you through the window across the street and trust me with the mood I'm in I am being _overly_ generous! Cause I will aim for the pavement of the backyard across the street. 5…"

"Is Riku home?" Roxas asked plainly.

"He's sleeping, 4…"

"Well can I wake him up and talk to him?"

"No. 3…"

"Well damn, I just wanted to ask him a question."

"Don't care, 2…"

"Get the hell out of my face you oversized glow stick. You are going to let me in to talk to Riku unless Mr. Valentine tells me different because this is NOT your house!"

"0. You're dead." Sephiroth said reaching to strangle him.

A bullet grazed Sephiroth's ear and hit the door frame. Roxas stared wide eyed as they both looked back at Vincent who sat still in front of the computer with the gun pointing behind him, the barrel smoking from the blast of heat.

"Sephiroth, I'd appreciate it if you didn't add murder to all your assault charges. There is only so much I can get you out of and I don't feel like dealing with it. Now Roxas, do me the service of leaving because Riku is in no way feeling well and we just got him to fall asleep. If you make any move to disturb him, you will find yourself on the wrong end of my Death Penalty. You do anything stupid right now, Sephiroth will handle you and trust me they'll need a miracle and a prayer to find every chunk of your body out there in the ocean."

Roxas swallowed hard and looked at Sephiroth who smirked at the idea. He backed away from the door and it was slammed in his face. Roxas glared at the door afterwards. How the hell did Riku survive in that fucking house?

The silver haired man looked at Vincent with a smirk as he made his way back to the couch. "Chop him into pieces and throw him into the ocean, the fish would eat away all evidence. That's one I haven't thought of yet. Perhaps there's still some life left in you yet, Valentine."

"You're already on the wrong end of the barrel, Sephiroth, don't make it worse," the older man said calmly.

--------------------------

Sora stood on the edge of heaven looking down on earth. His light gray hoodie swayed as the celestial wind current blew past him. Night was coming soon and he was more than anxious to leave but his thoughts were muddled about the boy with the weary soul. As a traveler reaper his job was to travel the extent of his territory and reap the souls who were affected by Shallow Sleep. He was gambling by going back and forth to Riku's place and staying for so long. Why couldn't leave trouble alone?

"Sora?"

Sora looked back at a girl with very light blonde hair wearing a white and gold outfit. Her hair was done in two braids that curved away from her head. She walked up to stand beside him and peered over his piece of earth.

"Hey, Penelo," Sora said watching her squat beside him. "What are you doing over here?"

"Vaan ditched me again to go watch the archangels training. I wanted to see how you were doing with your area."

"Oh it's fine. I'm just kinda passing through the days down there."

"Well, Cloud told me to look out for you," she said with a smile.

"You already look out for me, why would he want you to do it more?"

She stood up and stretched. "Cause, quietest kept and boldest told you're infatuated with a soul down there in your area. He's name's Riku Crescent, right?"

Sora didn't say anything. If Penelo knew, then who else did? "He's no one, Penelo; just someone who calls to me."

"Well, you shouldn't see him anymore. The higher angels could find out and then we'd both be in trouble; you for seeing Riku, and me for knowing but not saying anything because I'm your friend."

Sora closed his eyes and smiled. "The higher angels can say what they want; they don't have control over me anyway."

Penelo watched him cautiously. She watched him spread his white iridescent wings and walk off the edge of Heaven. When Sora had come, he had been revered at having the purest soul the highers seen in millennia. His wings were such a pure white that they nearly matched the Seraphs and every one did their best to keep Sora there. They allowed him as much freedom as possible in order to keep him happy so that those wings would remain a part of heaven. So while Penelo and others worked hard, Sora was shown leniency even though he worked just like everyone else. But Penelo knew that Sora didn't care about that.

Sora was never happy here in the first place so all his excellence in his field was just so that he could continue to travel back and forth to earth. If he continued to do the extraordinary work as a Traveler Reaper he could be moved up to being a real Angel of Death and never have to return to heaven. He could move about solid and seen like normal people. It was the closest thing to being alive, so Sora was willing to go through with the Traveler Reaper for the time being.

Penelo hadn't told him the whole truth. Cloud wasn't the only one who had been concerned about Sora's progress in Heaven. The higher angels had told her to watch him and if need be to follow him if he began to act any weirder. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she had seen the small fluffs of gray seeping into Sora's beautiful feathers. He was progressing just as they had wanted and he was starting to do it faster now. He asked for wider area on Destiny Islands to reap and they gave it to him. He didn't even question why they were reaping so many from the islands who were young and had shallow sleep. So now, they were concerned about Sora's sudden change of pace. What has he been doing?

She waited a while before spreading her own cute little cherub wings and letting the wind pick her up and floating down to follow Sora discreetly around like the mischief maker she was. After all, a cherub's job was to insure love and happiness without being found out, so how would she get caught.

* * *

Konoko: please review and let me know how it's sounding so far. they let me know where to go with it. 


	5. Chapter 5: They Long To Be Close To You

Konoko: hey I'm so back right now. And this chapter actually sucks but at least you know I am writing again. I've been doing a lot so my chapters are going to be spaced out again. Sorry about that. Thank you to all who have been loyal to my stories and just know that I'm back in business. Enjoy.

------------------

"_Mother, is he okay?! Why would dad try to do this to him?"_

"_Riku? Riku please, say something! Loz please hush! Stop crying! Your brother is going to be alright Yazoo take him.."_

"_Please move, Loz! Mother needs to help him." _

"_Kadaj, I'm so glad you were here. You bastard, why would you do this to our son?! What have you done to him?!"_

"_He was trying to hurt him like he hurt me mother!"_

_Hands gently hold on._

"_Riku, can you hear me?"_

_Coughing. Can't breathe. Black._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"_Physical damage: minimum. Mental damage: minimum. Emotional damage: extreme. Soul level damage: severe."_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"_Subject has minimum possibility of partial recovery on the soul level. Full recovery: negative."_

"_Oh god, my poor baby's going to die…NO! I won't let you die! Not again!"_

Sora stood over Riku listening to the scattered memories playing inside of Riku's head like a distorted record. He wondering if the boy would wake up at all and if he did, would he be happy to see him. He seemed so frail and weak lying there with his eyes fluttering. Sora reached out to touch him but his wrist was snatched and he met wild aqua eyes that didn't recognize him. He was shoved away as Riku backed away from him hitting his back against the wall as he did. Unsure of what to do, Sora stayed away and didn't bother to get up. Riku stared at him a long time before he realized who the brunette was. At that point, Sora had gotten up and came toward him slowly and sat on the bed.

"It's only me, Riku…it's just me."

Riku's eyes took on a different light that was not normal at all to Sora. This scared and desperate look like he had been backed into a corner. He flung himself onto Sora catching the reaper by surprise and forced him to embrace him. Sora wrapped his arms around the teen wondering what was wrong. He hadn't gotten a clear reading from the memories in Riku's head so he had no clue how to handle this at all. He couldn't understand why Riku was burrowing so closely into his chest but all he could here from the guy was silently whispered demands.

"Tighter, I don't care if it hurts. Just please, hold me tighter. Please…"

Sora looked down at him with confusion that soon turned into sympathy and he did as he was told. He hugged Riku tight, not questioning this strange persona that had been under taken. Carefully, he ran his fingers through the cascade of silver upon Riku's back offering comfort to this poor soul. His soul flickered before his eyes and it disturbed him to see how close it was to dying out. Riku was just so…helpless.

"Sora, stay with me…please, just stay. Don't kill tonight."

Sora couldn't quite fathom what was going through Riku's head or whether or not he knew what Sora was. So he thought of the best deliverance he could give. The young reaper glanced around to make sure the curtains and door were closed before deciding to offer a shelter that no human was ever meant to experience. He held Riku as close as he could and closed his eyes. He felt his wings tear from his back and flex wide in the confining room. Ignoring the claustrophobic feeling he was suddenly getting, he willed his white wings to embrace Riku's body and shield him in a cocoon of pure ivory with hint of graying feathers.

Riku's eyes slowly opened and dared to look around him with glazed over eyes. He then met Sora's deep blues and suddenly he was falling into the sky, a sky where the rain was falling without a single cloud in the way of the sun. His eyes felt heavy as he gaze into Sora's eyes and he couldn't help but wonder if this peaceful nothingness was what death was like.

"Sleep, Riku. Don't worry Riku. I promise I'll stay with you as long as you need me."

Sora never saw the remorseful eyes watching their exchange through the window. Penelo turned away from the window wondering how to salvage this so that Sora would get into the least amount of trouble. At that point, Penelo didn't know how she would be able to keep this a secret.

* * *

**Phantasmagoria**

_They Long to Be Close to You_

* * *

With a scotch in hand, Sephiroth leaned back in his computer chair staring at his former lover's picture. He had always prided himself on being cold, calculating and trustless of humans and there was no one on God's green earth that could change him. However, there had been something about this person with the awkward hair and cyan eyes that struck a nerve. He remembered the day they met each other for the very first time. He was thirteen when he came to the island at his mother's discretion. Years of no human contact other than his parents who had treated him like something curious and worth studying had made him silent and cold to the world around him. Then there was a kid hanging around with an odd bunch of kids. His hair was grotesque in Sephiroth's opinion but somehow suited him. He was fighting a black haired kid who had come to know as Zack, his cousin. Sephiroth had no clue why they we're attempting to kill each other with the others laughing around them but he had found it mildly amusing. Cid had to separate them before any damage could be done and had swung the blonde right into him knocking them both down. As if that hadn't pissed him off, the kid had nerve enough to stare at him like it was his fault. Which resulted in them brawling, Vincent and Cid pulling them apart, and somehow talking to each other more civilized afterward.

Sephiroth couldn't recall what pulled he and Cloud into their relationship, but he had to admit, he had fun with how violent they were with each other. Cloud was his possession, and to have such a thing as petty as death separate them was a hard blow to his ego and what semblance of a heart he had. He leaned against his hand casting his eyes away from the image of the blonde. He remembered how he used to treat Cloud before he had contracted the illness. There was a niceness about him that was nonexistent to all others but Cloud. He hadn't felt the need to do anything violent until he found out that Sora had died and Cloud had begun to change. He had been distancing himself and because Sephiroth's weakness was his lack of knowledge in emotion, he couldn't think of a way to keep hold of Cloud aside from to hurt him. There was nothing he could do that resembled the type of emotion it so-say took to hold a grieving person to the earth and that angered him most of all. It ticked him off to know that Cloud was willing to let go of everything including him even after he fought so hard to hold onto him. Maybe that was why he didn't feel anything at the funeral that remotely tied itself to remorse.

"Seph?"

Sephiroth's head lifted, facing Riku who stood tiredly before him. The younger boy took a seat on the floor in front of Sephiroth and tilted his head at him. One look into the eyes of his baby brother told him that something was off. He put the glass of scotch down while Riku looked idly around as if Sephiroth wasn't there or he had lost interest. The man leaned forward and waved a hand in front of Riku's face capturing the boy's eyes. Riku gave him his full attention and Sephiroth spotted the naiveté hiding behind the cerulean gaze. He hoped he could do this right. He had been taught over and over again how dangerous the boy was in this state. The last thing he needed was for Vincent to be pissed at him about treating Riku incorrectly when he was like this.

"Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"You know who I am?" He asked carefully.

"Uh huh. You're my big brother Seph."

"Very good. Do you know where you are, Riku?" he asked making a point to say the boys name clearly.

He gave Sephiroth's room the once around and smiled a little. "I'm in Seph's room."

"That's right. Now, Riku, I want you to stand up. Can you do that for me?"

Riku nodded seeming happy to oblige. He got to his feet quickly like a happy child playing Simon Says.

"Perfect. I want you to walk with me to Uncle Vincent's room. Can you do that, Riku?"

Riku nodded innocently and walked to the door with Sephiroth following closely, making sure the boy remembered which way to go. In Riku's mind, Sephiroth knew that Vincent's house was not where he was. Sephiroth hoped that they had enough medicine to handle these sudden occurrences, otherwise he would have to keep the boy's mind occupied until Vincent came home from work. He walked Riku passed the stairs hoping that the three idiots weren't at home today, Kadaj especially. Riku stopped at Vincent's door and waited with an innocent smile on his face. Sephiroth nodded his approval acknowledging that the boy had done well. He went inside beckoning Riku to follow and hopped that the pills were still in the same place. He luckily found them in the medicine cabinet and ordered Riku to open his mouth. The boy did so obediently and Sephiroth placed the tiny pill on his tongue and made him swallow it. Riku did as he was told and opened his mouth to prove that he actually did swallow it. Sephiroth brought the boy back to his room and told him to stay there until he came home with Vincent. As much as he hated to admitted, he would have to call their mother. She was the only one who knew how to deal with Riku when he became like this…because she made him this way.

---------------------------

"Hey, Raggedy Ann, what's shakin'?" Axel asked playfully. He flopped down on Kairi's pink twin size bed. "You've been in here for two days now and you haven't really eaten anything. Mom's worried about you."

"You're starting to worry Naminé, too. She just didn't want to bother you about it," Reno said leaning in the doorway. "We just want to make sure you haven't killed yourself up here."

Kairi opened her eyes slowly and looked at her big brothers. She gave a small grim smile and sat up from her desk. Axel and Reno were here, she could always talk. She loved them both and knew that they were the only ones who weren't disgusted by her. They didn't look at her like she was the neighborhood whore even if it was only because they had reputations as whores themselves.

"What's wrong, ragamuffin?" Reno asked softly seeing the dried tears on his face. "Was it Riku? Or was it Tidus?"

Kairi's mouth moved to speak but it only resulted in the lowering of her head. Axel shook his head in pity.

"It was Tidus? He let you go, huh?"

"Yeah," was her soft reply. "Rikku, Yuna's little cousin died a few nights ago and she's in a lot of pain. You know how Tidus is about her. As much as he said that it was over between them, he dropped everything to be at her side because he loves her. He really does and I know he does. I wondered why I even allowed myself to play with him like that. I knew he would leave me."

Reno and Axel shared a look. "Kairi, you play with everyone," they said together.

Kairi pouted. "I know that."

Axel smirked. "We aren't condemning you for it. But we are a little disappointed."

"After all that we've taught you, what is the number one rule we taught you?"

Kairi sighed. "When you play around, never let emotions cloud your judgment. Save that for the person you _really_ want to be with."

Reno and Axel nodded. "Exactly."

"Then who would you save your emotions for?"

Axel and Reno gave looks of hesitation to one another and shrugged. Reno spoke first. "You know how I play with the boys next door, right?" Kairi nodded. "Well, I have only shown my real face to one of them. That happens to be Yazoo. He's the only one that I would let emotion get involved with even though he's incapable of feeling back."

"I thought Yazoo hated you! He's always trying to shoot you."

"nah, if you knew him like I did, you'd know that was his own way of showing emotion."

Axel snickered. "Hopelessly in love with a psycho!"

"Let's not get started on Roxas?"

Kairi looked over at Axel. "You're still trying with him? If he dropped Naminé, what makes you think he'll stay with you? He even kicked Riku to the curve and he was just as close as Naminé."

Axel grinned. "Actually, I may be disillusioned by most things, but I know for a fact that Roxas is wearing down. He just needs to have a break down and I'll have him right where I want him."

"Weirdo! I think you're in denial, Raggedy Andy," Kairi said dubiously.

"And you aren't?" Axel countered.

Kairi fell silent and turned her eyes to the phone. She had been waiting for the past two days for Tidus to call and say that he and Yuna had another fight. That he was done with her for good and would give her the attention she needed. It was petty but she was only human and there was no getting around that. She felt two sets of arms wrap around her and envelop her in a cocoon of warmth. See, this was why she loved her brothers, because they were just like her. They knew what she wanted and they wanted the same thing for themselves. All of them were nothing but attention whores and it was okay to be that way. All the need to be touched and loved couldn't possibly be wrong.

"Oh well," she whispered. "I still have Riku."

-----------------------

Vincent watched the passers by through the window of his weaponry shop. It was a slow day and his employees were loitering around the store cleaning guns and designing new ones. He glanced at Leon who was setting up their latest shipment of gun blades and rifles. The man hadn't been right since Cloud's death. He talked less and less, not that he talked much before. If anything, Leon just seemed to go back into isolation against the better wishes of his friends, but Vincent couldn't judge him as long as he showed up for work. Then again, the only reason he showed was because his fellow gunblader and gunner, Seifer and Irvine, pushed him to show up for work. Leon could be lazy if he so wished it. Yuffie and Aeris were cleaning and cataloging the swords and staffs.

"You look a bit stressed as of late. Something the matter?"

Vincent nonchalantly turned his eyes to Balthier, his right hand man and fellow gunner. He remained silent and began to stare off into space again. Balthier took care of the business deals that took place between Vincent's establishment and other organization. He had a certain air of confidence that always wooed people into agreeing with everything he said. Most of all, Balthier was a good friend even though Vincent often chose not to have close friends.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Ah teenagers living in the house starting wear you down old friend?"

"I'm going nuts in that house and to make matters worse the youngest is getting ill again. We might be seeing her again very soon."

"That, my friend, is something I could tell you nothing about. My advice only goes so far. But what do you think you will do when you see her again?"

"If she brings her husband?" Vincent brought his Cerberus to his temple and pulled the trigger. Baltheir only flinched, thankful that it wasn't loaded.

"I'll be sure to put the lock on your stash then," he said with a smirk. Then something outside the office caught his attention. "Do you usually get visitor's at work."

Vincent gave a blank stare.

"Right, then I suppose this is an emergency," Balthier pointed to the tall silver haired man come in and hoped he wasn't here to wreak havoc in the store.

Vincent sighed when he realized who it was. "Oh god," he said wearily and stood up.

"What do _you _want, Cresent!" Yuffie demanded angrily.

Sephiroth made annoyed sound as he was suddenly the center of attention and none of the faces seemed happy to see him. "Oh look it's the jackass brigade, what sort of guilt trip and righteous incentives brings you confront me today?"

Leon's glare intensified. "You came to us but if you want a confrontation I'll be happy to give it to you. Then again, I think you prefer to murder people in other ways than fighting fairly."

"Leon!" Aerith whispered.

Sephiroth smirked at the invitation. "Ah, well as much as I would I enjoy seeing you on your knees in despair as you so feebly try to meaninglessly honor Cloud's memory, I actually have some business here in Vincent shop and since it is a family crisis I'm afraid you'll have to get our jollies else where if you still have the ability. Ah speak of the devil and he shall appear, Vincent we need to talk."

Aerith and Yuffie were forced to talk Leon down as Sephiroth made his way to an annoyed Vincent.

"He's not worth it Leon! He didn't deserve Cloud."

Vincent crossed his arms. "You have exactly three seconds to give me a good incentive not send you home with my boot up your sadistic ass and a bullet in your skull."

"Because one, that's your favorite pair of boots; two, not a single gun in this shitty shop is loaded; and three, you won't have time to deal with a murder charge once I tell you my purpose here. Ah, hello Balthier didn't see you there."

"Hello, Sephiroth."

Vincent arched his brow. "Go on."

"It's Riku. He regressed today and I believe its your turn to make a very long phone call. Don't worry, the sheer amusement of you attempting to be civil with your ex-wife without bawling your pretty red eyes out is enough amusement for me to actually pay the phone bill for this extensive call. Chao!"

Vincent rubbed his temples as Sephiroth walked away casting Cloud's friends a careless smirk. Yuffie tried to throw something at him but he was out the door by the time it hit. The older man sighed and returned to sit in his office chair with Balthier following closely behind.

"Sephiroth's quite the charmer. If _you_ raised him why is he like that?"

Vincent popped an aspirin. "Genetics. He was destined be an asshole."

Balthier shut the office door and closed the blinds. "About Riku, what did he mean by regressed."

Vincent leaned back in his chair staring at his phone uncertainly. "When Riku came to the island, he was suffering from a severe illness called Mako poison. He could barely say his own name. I kept him indoors for the first few months until he regained some semblance of self. It wasn't hard considering each one of them came here with it, but Riku's was the worst I had seen and took longer than I thought it would. He still shows signs of it but they're very few and far apart. It's just lately its been getting a bit out of hand."

"Out of hand?"

"He almost fell off the roof the other day."

"God, why haven't you called the woman sooner?"

"Because I'm not sure whether her presence around Riku and the boys would help or just make things worse."

"If Riku needs her help, you don't really have a choice, friend."

Vincent sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. This was one of the rare times he actually felt like shooting himself.

-------------------

Kadaj ran his fingers through Riku's hair as he slept peacefully beneath the blankets. The innocent expression on his brother's face reminded him a lot of Cloud when he slept. He would've kissed him if they weren't brothers. He settled for kissing his forehead and leaving the room. Why did they all think he was so stupid? Or that Yazoo and Loz would not notice? The three of them were smart, Kadaj especially. He knew what was going on with Riku and it pissed him off to think that Sephiroth and Vincent were trying to keep it from him. He knew Riku was sick, he knew that Vincent would let him suffer and therefore he knew that he would be seeing his dear mother very, very soon.

"Kadaj?"

Kadaj stopped at Riku's door way. He looked over his shoulder to see Riku awake and making attempts to sit up. "Well, look who decided to return to the world of the living. How you feelin' ?"

Riku groaned and touched his head. "Like I got hit by Seph's car."

Kadaj chuckled and returned to Riku's sighed. "What happened?"

"I dunno, last thing I remember was being on the roof and then everything went black."

"Good thing someone caught you. I think that would've been hilarious to see you fall off the roof and break your neck."

Riku flopped back down. "Ugh, you sound like Sephiroth. Damn, I'm hungry."

Kadaj smiled. "Wait here, I'll get you something."

Riku arched his eyebrow. "You're actually getting up to get me something to eat?"

"You almost fell off the roof after a black out. You deserve something."

Riku didn't argue and watched Kadaj walk out of the room He lay back on the pillows with his hands behind his head. His mind went over the day he fell off the roof. He had seen Roxas, that's what it was. He had seen Roxas and Axel together but what about that had shocked him enough to pass out. He suddenly felt depressed. He had missed Sora last night didn't he? He didn't know. All he remembered were fragmented memories and voices in his head. That….just wasn't good. He rubbed his face out of attempt to come back to himself.

"Come on, Riku! What the hell's wrong with you?"

The phone ringing caught his attention and he groaned at the sound of it. Come on, people. He just regained consciousness. Reluctantly he answered it with a tired tone.

"Yeah?"

"Oh Riku, I thought you'd died or something. I haven't heard from you since yesterday and Reno said that Yazoo said you weren't feeling well and I tried to come over but Sephiroth turned me away and…"

Riku stopped listening for a moment shuddering how Kairi kept talking. He believed that if she didn't have to breathe, she would talk more. He caught a chance when she stopped to take a breath.

"Kairi what do you want?"

"Oh so mean, and I actually called to check on you."

"No seriously, I'm really tired."

"Um, well I wanted to tell you that Tidus and me aren't together anymore. He uh broke up with me the other day. But that's okay!" She said quickly. "I wanted to know if I could come over sometime! Or maybe when you feel better we could go to the mall or beach or something. Just the two of us."

What? He squeezed the bridge of his nose trying to sort out what she just said. "You mean you want another date?"

She went silent. "Well…yes, I'd love to go on a real date with you, Riku."

Oh well. If it got her off the phone quick, one date was worth it. "There's a music festival coming up that's going to be at the fair grounds. It's in a week, we can go!"

"Riku, everyone and their mom is going to be there."

"You're point?"

"You mean, you want to be seen with me like that?"

Her tone weird him out little bit. Of course he didn't mind being seen with her. What's the deal…oh. He took a deep breath and let his tone soften up a bit. "Yeah, I want to go with you to the festival. How about it?"

"Yes! I'd love to!" Kairi spouted. "Oh I can't wait, I have to go shopping and stuff! Oh I won't mess this up, Riku. I promise!"

"That great Kairi," he said holding the phone away from his ear. "Now please, let me sleep."

"Okay. Um Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for putting up with me."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

---------------------

_Ring Ring_

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

_Ring Ring_

Riku wasn't that bad off…but then again he insanely trusted Sephiroth's judgment on thing.

_Ring Ring_

Where was this woman? It was only six o clock.

_Ring Ring_

That's it, he was hanging-

"Hello? Sorry for the wait! Hello?"

The sound of her voice made his words fall dry on his lips. However his silence seemed to say everything.

"Vincent? Is it you?"

"Yes, it's me, Lucrecia."

"Y-you don't call anymore. You don't write emails to anymore either."

"Busy, but the phone works both ways, Lucrecia."

"I've been tied up. Oh Vincent it's so good to hear you voice."

He touched his templed trying to clear his mind. Her sweet voice was distracting him. "I called with a purpose."

"Oh…well, what's wrong? It's not the boys is it? They haven't called me either."

"It's Riku, Lucrecia. He's regressing."

Her tone turned both worried and annoyed. "Oh Vincent, why didn't call-"

"It's only been two incidents, calm down. He's doing fine for now. Just find time and come to check on him."

She grew quiet and he knew why. He heard a voice in the background that made his blood boil barking orders at the people around Lucrecia.

"I'll come but, he'll be coming to. You know he will. I'm so sorry."

"If he lays a hand on anyone of them, he won't see the next sunrise."

"I know…"


End file.
